<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Omegalomaniac by ToxicShipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721058">Omegalomaniac</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper'>ToxicShipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titanic (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Bonding, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dawsley, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, I'm Going to Hell, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/Pet, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Nesting, Nobody is Dead, Omega Jack, Omega Verse, Pheromones, Protective Alpha, Rare Pairings, Scenting, Shameless Smut, Smut, not canon at all</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:21:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicShipper/pseuds/ToxicShipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so I've officially lost my mind during all this social distancing and I have way too much time on my hands. So here you go, I've created a monster. I think Alpha/Omega fics can be cute if I'm in the right mood for it. I'm delving into a side of this ship that has not yet been touched, I'm bringing them into the Omegaverse. I might go to Hell for this, but I regret nothing.<br/>If you don't like this pairing or you're not into gay smut or Alpha/Omega fics then please do not read! Thank you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fabrizio De Rossi/Tommy Ryan, Jack Dawson/Caledon Hockley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Man or a Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“‘As you insist upon it, I beg that you will bring me a rose. I have not seen one since we came here, and I love them so much.’”<br/>-Beauty and the Beast, Madame de Villeneuve</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The first few chapters are going to be pretty short as I'm mainly just world building and changing a few major plot events to fit the A/B/O dynamics of the AU before I get to the juicy stuff.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">The fire-haired beta stormed away and the blonde omega looked back down at his feet. Omegas were taught not to look an alpha in the eyes as an act of submission. Jack hated the social hierarchy and thought the alphas didn’t deserve the submission of the omegas they cast aside into poverty, but the behavior was drilled into him socially and genetically. The raven-haired alpha gazed down at the betas and omegas herded on the lower deck. Jack could feel the strange alpha’s presence like an electric current running up his spine. He fought the urge to glare back at the alpha, his figure still looming in the corner of his vision. Eventually, he conceded to his curiosity.</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> The doe-eyed Omega peeked up at the alpha on the top deck. His scent was so strong that it made his heart quicken, even from all the way down below on the third class deck. None of the other omegas seemed to be affected by his presence, barely even acknowledging him. The alpha glanced down over the railing, his dark eyes meeting the curious omega's. He glared and curled his lip as if he were disgusted by the omega, and then shoved his hands into the pockets of his silky, blue coat and stormed away. The omega's stomach dropped in disappointment at the expression on the alpha's face. <em>No, wait. Why do I care what he thinks? He's just another prick of an alpha looking down on all of us. Fuck him!</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> "Is something bothering you?" Rose asked venomously as Cal sat back down at the table. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> "Those omegas should be on suppressants," he fumed, lighting a cigarette to calm his racing heart before anyone else noticed how he'd let a third class omega get to him. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> "There are quite a lot of them down there, eh? Maybe I'll have to go see what kinds of services they offer, if you know what I mean," one of the older men joked. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> Rose rolled her eyes. As a beta, she'd never understand why pheromones drove alphas and omegas so crazy. They were human beings and not dogs after all, so why couldn't they control themselves? If it were up to her, the entitled alphas should be the ones on pheromone suppressants. Their constant pining over the omegas who they marginalized and mistreated was disgusting. She was glad to be a beta, having some amount of free will over her biology. Unfortunately, the male alphas in her life still had all the power. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> At least one other person at the table wasn’t amused by the heated talk of omegas. Molly glared at the alpha men in disappointment. She was one of the only alphas with a decent head on her shoulders, probably in part because she was one of the few female alphas and because she had a child of her own. Alphas were known to relax their “urges” after mating and having children. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> It was the same omega from earlier in the afternoon. If he weren't so blinded by rage he would have recognized the strong scent of vanilla and lavender immediately. He scrunched up his nose but stood up straight and marched right up to the omega. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> "Omegas like you should be locked up," Cal ranted. "You can't control yourself so you go after a beta," he clicked his tongue. "It's disgusting,"</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> "Do you need heat suppressants, lad? We can get you some at the infirmary..." the sergeant asked, his voice softer than Cal's when addressing the omega. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> "What-no, I'm not in heat!" The omega exclaimed. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> This one was feisty. Some alphas liked the chase, and the thrill of breaking a bratty omega. But Cal preferred to cut to the chase. There was no point in playing games or catching feelings. Omegas’ only role in society was to serve alphas. It was their own faults they tried to step out of line and demand the same rights as alphas. <em>The nerve!</em> Even betas didn’t blatantly demand the same rights as alphas. If the omegas had only remembered their place they could have at least had comfortable lives. But instead they chose to rebel and paid the price for it. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> The sergeant placed a hand on the omega's forehead even though the omega shied away. He grunted, "Well, you're definitely not warm," he said disappointedly. No doubt, a part of him hoped he could’ve taken the fair, young omega if he’d happened to be in heat. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Gross old man</em>, Jack thought, glaring at the alphas and betas surrounding him. None of their scents were inviting except for one...but even his was bitter with anger. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> Rose pulled the furious alpha away. Jack shifted uncomfortably as they moved farther from him. He didn’t like being left alone with the perverted old alpha, and even worse, a part of him wanted to reach out for the tall, raven-haired alpha whose scent was so enticing. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Should I take him...” the taller beta started. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Just wait!” Cal barked back. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “You really think an omega attacked me?” Rose asked. She was annoyed, but even more so enraged that her fiancée thought her weak enough to be overpowered by an omega. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “He’s a male omega...”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Look at him! I could’ve taken him out in an instant. I know you don’t like it, but you know my alpha allele is stronger than most female betas’,” Rose argued. She was taller, had a larger bust, and wider hips than most female betas, including her mother whose omega allele was definitely more prominent. “You underestimate me, Alpha” she hissed. Addressing the alpha as “Alpha” was always a surefire way to stroke his ego. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> Cal rolled his eyes. “Ok, fine. You’re right, he’s kind of a whelp,” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> Rose nodded. “Don’t think I didn’t see you drooling over him. Your scent was all over the place,” </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you sure it wasn’t those perverts?” Cal nudged his head towards the old men still hovering over the poor omega. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> Rose scoffed. “Yeah, but I recognize yours. Anyway, you should get that poor omega away from them before <em>they</em> end up getting locked up for sexual assault,”</span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Let him go,” Cal waved at the other alphas to uncuff the omega. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you sure...” the sergeant started, unwilling to let the omega go so soon. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s1"> “Yes,” Cal sighed painfully, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. The omega’s scent spiked again as he walked closer.<em> Damn this omega</em>, he cursed to himself.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The new omega was attracting a lot of attention on the first class decks, although he seemed to be impervious to it. Like most omegas, he hadn’t spent too much time—if any at all— around alphas. He must’ve been warned about getting too close to them; all omegas were taught from a young age to conceal themselves around alphas, if not to avoid them altogether. There were no alphas living in the slums, though, so all that preparation rarely went into effect. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Rose was surprised that her omega companion seemed to be unfazed by the disapproving glares of beta wives and the feral stares of their alphas as they passed by. <em>He either truly doesn’t care, or he’s oblivious</em>, she wondered. She, herself, was finding it increasingly difficult to keep her head up and ignore their judgmental gazes. Part of the reason she was able to fight the urge to escape was the instinctual drive to <em>protect the omega</em>. Obviously, this omega was capable of fending for himself, yet Rose still felt responsible for him while he was with her. <em>I mean, if something happened to him, if one of these alphas lost control and attacked him, it would technically be my fault…and he did save my life, so I can’t let that happen.</em> She tried to justify her conflicted feelings towards the beautiful, blond omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “All these alphas keep staring at you like you’re something to eat, did you notice that?” she finally asked as they leaned against side of the ship.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The omega turned his head to the side like a puppy. “No,” he said innocently, a look of confusion and concern crossing his face at once. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Rose shook her head and couldn’t help but smile. “You should really be careful,” she laughed. “I know you probably haven’t been around too many alphas before, but…” she eyed him up and down. He was short, but not too short, thin, but lean, and so soft, yet so handsome. He had to know. He had to have been told before that an omega as pretty as him had to constantly watch his back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I didn’t get the same pep-talks most omegas get from their parents and teachers as a kid,” he said somberly. “I mean, my parents died when I was just starting to scent, and then I had to leave school and work,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Rose moved closer to the omega, but didn’t touch him. “I’m sorry,” she said, her heart aching for the poor omega. She wished she could do something for him, but she wasn’t a rich alpha who could take him in as a mate. She looked out at the setting sun over the ocean and sighed, wishing she had more power. If it were up to her she wouldn’t be marrying. If it were up to her she would adopt the omega as her own mate in an instant. If it were her in Cal’s place…well, the other alphas wouldn’t be staring in judgement, they would be staring at her in envy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, it’s ok,” Jack shrugged it off like it was nothing, the silence making him uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So, you never looked for an alpha?” she asked curiously.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well no,” Jack laughed. “There are no alphas in the slums. Most of us don’t want to give up that part of our freedom anyway,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Give up your freedom,” Rose echoed. She nodded, understanding completely. “I wouldn’t want to either,” she sighed heavily.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then why are you?” he asked sincerely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Rose faced him and shook her head, grinning at his naivety. “Money, status, a chance at an alpha son,” she listed, shrugging as if it were all the obvious choice. But she knew no other way. As a beta, she had a chance at all of that as long as she married an alpha and kept her line going, which she fully intended to do. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Having an alpha child really matters to you all that much, huh?” Jack asked viciously. Rose recoiled at the tone he started using with her. She took up straight again and furrowed her brow at him, her fist balling at her side as if she wanted to hit him for speaking like that to her. <em>What’s coming over me?</em> she thought, rubbing her head as the urge faded almost as quickly as it had started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I mean, yes,” Rose stared at her feet. She knew it was important, she knew it shouldn’t matter above her own happiness, but she believed so strongly in achieving that goal that she wasn’t sure if it was because of the expectations placed on her by her community or because an innate sense of instinct. Her confusion made her frustrated, as if she weren’t already agonizing enough! “I suppose it is important to <em>me</em>, and I don’t like the tone you’re using with me, omega,” she said in a scolding tone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack blinked at her in response, but nodded quickly and didn’t say anything else. He averted his eyes to a distant point to her side, feeling like her eyes were too hard to look at. It was the omega in him telling him to submit. <em>Jeesh, she’s not even an alpha…</em>He forced himself to look her right in the eyes, even though it felt like staring into the sun. She looked as if she were challenging him. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The dinner bells rang and Rose snapped out of her stare. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding. “I’d better go now,” she took Jack’s hand. “I’ll walk you back first, though. You shouldn’t walk around up here alone,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You don’t have to worry about me,” Jack laughed nonchalantly, as if she were exaggerating the threat he was under. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re far too naive for your own good,” she grumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, that’s lucky for you, you know,” Jack teased. She smiled at him weakly. He was right about that. Stepping out of his place to approach a beta of as high a status as hers was definitely something the skittish, shy omegas would never have done. She owed him her life. <em>So why can’t I give it to him?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jack,” she stopped walking and put a hand to his cheek. His skin was soft like a child’s. “I wish I was an alpha so I could take you with me and give you the world,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t feel like you <em>owe</em> me,” he started.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know I don’t owe it to <em>you</em>,” she said softly, knowing that she owed it to herself to have a relationship in her life that wasn’t as cold and her engagement. She wasn’t one to be controlled, wasn’t one who wanted to be taken care of like a dolled up omega. She didn’t want to submit to an alpha, she wanted to live like one. She was so close…she had all the defining physical features of a female alpha…everything an alpha had except for the scent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Before Jack could form an answer, they were approached by an alpha, a beta, and an omega. Rose stepped several paces back and placed her hands neatly behind her back, donning a composed smile. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Rose, what are you doing all the way over here? You’re going to be late,” the beta asked in a shrill voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m taking this omega back to his cabin,” she answered.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The beta smirked so hard she nearly snarled. “Don’t bother with omegas. Come on,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Rose didn’t move. “Mother,” she warned. “This is the omega that saved me last night,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> All three women squinted at the doll-faced omega. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Really?” the beta gasped, giving the omega a quick once over. “He doesn’t look like much,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Mother!” Rose snapped through gritted teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The other omega stared at Jack from behind the alpha. Her small frame was nearly concealed by the larger alpha, but she smiled weakly at the other omega. Her skin was pale, made even paler by the contrast of her brunette hair. Now, that rich, mated omega looked skittish.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, I guess I should thank you, then,” her mother sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Now go on, guys, I should really make sure my omega <em>friend</em> can get somewhere safe. I’ll join you all in a minute,” Rose said in an entrancing voice that made her mother and the omega start off towards the dining room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Hey,” the alpha waited a few seconds after the other two women had walked away. “Son, you should really be careful up here. Way too much pent-up alpha hormones,” she said, leaning towards Jack. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> She reached out her hand and introduced herself to the omega. She beamed up at him, he reminded her of her own son, a tall, skinny beta with shaggy hair. She felt the urge to protect this young omega like a child. She took his hand gently and held it in between hers.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re…not like the rest of them,” Jack said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Molly laughed heartily. “No, I’m a female alpha,” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He nodded, “Rare,” he smiled at her. Her eyes radiated back comfort. Her scent was warm and bold, like chocolate and cinnamon. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Yeah, well, we are special. Female alphas tend to be more motherly than, well, for lack of a better word, <em>violent</em>,” she laughed, her eyes crinkling at the corners when she smiled. “Plus, I’ve already bred children. Kids tend to mellow female alphas out even more. If you ask me, the empathy is something the males could use, too,”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack smiled and nodded, still holding the soothing alpha’s hands. He’d never met any alphas before the previous night, and he definitely hadn’t met one of the rare, prolific female alphas. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We’d better be going, or else my mother will have a fit. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Rose said as she left</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Earned It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"Turning round, he saw a frightful Beast,<br/>which seemed to be very angry and said in a terrible<br/>voice: 'Who told you you might gather my roses? Was it<br/>not enough that I sheltered you in my palace and was<br/>kind to you? This is the way you show your gratitude,<br/>by stealing my flowers! But your insolence shall not go<br/>unpunished.'"<br/>-Beauty and the Beast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait, but I'm back with updates! I'm working on three different fics at once and taking summer classes (why do I do this to myself?), so be patient with me lol. Also, this chapter is almost 100% porn.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>**This chapter takes place when Jack is cuffed to the pipes, so assume everything happened according to the movie up until this part**</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What do <em>you</em> want?” Jack snapped as Cal stepped into the room. Cal sneered, slowly stepping towards the chained Omega with his hands folded neatly behind his back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’ve been a lot of trouble,” Cal shook his head. He walked forward until he was standing just a few feet in front of Jack.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack’s lip curled, “Get away from me, you bastard,” he hissed. He moved back, but Cal stepped closer, testing both their limits.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Aw, come on, sweetheart, don’t be like that,” Cal cooed, reaching out to touch Jack’s cheek. Jack lurched back as far as he could, the handcuffs bruising his pale skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal grabbed the front of Jack’s shirt and pulled him close to his face. “You little bitch,” Cal growled through gritted teeth. “Whores like you need to learn your place,” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack spat at Cal’s face and Cal growled deeply and shoved Jack back against the pipes. Jack gasped as the cold metal knocked the breath out of him. Cal leaned over him, grabbing him by the shoulders. Fear flashed across Jack’s face until he regained his poker face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t fucking test me, Omega,” Cal warned, his voice deep. “You keep your filthy little paws to yourself. What were you thinking taking a Beta, <em>my</em> Beta?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She’s not <em>yours</em>,” Jack fumed, his restrained wrists clenching. “She’s her own person capable of making her own decisions…she’s a Beta…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>Exactly</em>, she’s a Beta!” Cal retorted. “You have no place taking advantage of her, <em>you’re an Omega</em>. Do you have any idea how defiling that is?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Defiling to who? Her or you?” Jack’s voice trembled with rage.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal slapped Jack across his face. The sound echoing through the empty room. Jack gasped, his head jerked to the side with the blow, pressing his other cheek against the cold metal pipe. He blinked in surprise, his face burning. Before he could think of a comeback, Cal lifted him up by the collar again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Omegas exist for one thing and one thing only,” Cal spat. He gripped Jack’s soft blond hair in between his fingers and pulled, making Jack whimper. “You don’t fuck Betas, you don’t fuck Alphas…you get fucked,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal pulled Jack closer to him. Jack strained his neck and stared intensely at the wall to avoid making eye contact with Cal. Cal pressed his lips to Jack’s neck. The Omega’s scent was suddenly stronger, the sour scent of fear gone. Cal was so close…it was intoxicating. If he didn’t have such a floral, inviting smell Cal would have been choking on it it was so overpowering, but instead he couldn’t get enough of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack squirmed underneath Cal. He responded but pushing Jack back against the pipe again, gripping the side of his face tightly in one palm. Jack tried, but he wasn’t strong enough to throw Cal. Cal leaned in closer and closer until his full weight was on top of Jack. The small of Jack’s back was pinned against the pipe, and his chest crushed underneath Cal’s. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal started licking and sucking at Jack’s neck, unable to control himself. Jack’s scent was strong and intoxicating, and it tasted even better. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack couldn’t have been more confused. <em>What the hell is he doing?</em> he thought. The sensation against his scent gland sent tingles throughout his entire body. He felt his cheeks flush, “C-Cal,” he gasped, biting back a moan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You smell so good,” Cal said softly into the crook of Jack’s neck. He didn’t sound like himself, he didn’t even sound angry anymore.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal’s head un-fogged and he pulled back, realizing that he was getting close to making a mistake he couldn’t take back. His Alpha instincts pushed him to bite the Omega’s ripe neck and claim him. Cal had never felt this strongly or been overcome by instinct around an Omega before. He hadn’t spent much time around Omegas at all, and the ones he had were either mated or on heat suppressant drugs so their scent wasn’t as potent. <em>I can’t believe they just run around like this, </em>Cal thought in disgust. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He wedged his knee in between Jack’s legs and loomed over Jack’s trembling body. He closed his hand around the Omega’s slender neck until Jack let out a muffled cry. “You’re nothing but a cheap whore,” Cal growled, watching the Omega squirm beneath him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal let go of Jack’s neck and whipped himself away from the boy. Jack bent over and coughed, gasping to catch his breath. His knees trembled, but as his wrists were tied above him he could not fall to the floor. His ears rang as blood rushed back to his head. He looked up at Cal, who watched him closely from the other side of the room. He hung his head as the room tilted and his vision started to turn white around the edges.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What’s wrong with you?” Cal hissed, his pupils dilating as he watched the distressed Omega below him. He felt drawn towards the Omega, like an invisible rope tied them together. It took almost all of his willpower just to hold himself back.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack’s head was swimming, and he was hot…he was so hot. “Cal?” he whispered, blinking up at the Alpha. Fear struck him in the chest. Something was wrong. He must be sick. But with what? His body felt like it was melting, his skin was tingling, and his head felt heavy in between his strained arms. He bent forward as much as he could, his wrists hanging limp in the handcuffs above him. “It’s…so hot,” he panted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There’s no heating down here, and it’s freezing tonight,” Cal said warily. Right after the words left his mouth he pieced it together, a smirk growing on his face. “Look at that, you’re in heat,” he growled, kneeling in front of the Omega. He took Jack’s chin in his hand and lifted his face up. Jack’s baby blue eyes were glossed over and his cheeks were bright pink, his soft golden hair and fair skin seemed to glow.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Impossible! I’ve never been in heat!” Jack snapped. “I’m not-I-I can’t be…” Jack panted, his heart pounding. “But I’ve never-I haven’t…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’ve never been in heat,” Cal clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes, “Of course not. Then what were you thinking throwing yourself in between so many Alphas. Didn’t you know this might happen?” he asked the boy patronizingly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “N-no, I’m not…” Jack stammered, but Cal shushed him by moving his fingers over his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Your scent is all over the place, you’re running a fever…” Cal paused, lifting his eyebrow in curiosity. He stood up quickly, pulling Jack upright with him by the collar of his shirt. He was able to lift Jack with nearly no effort, energy surging through his body. Cal turned Jack around and bent him over the pipe. He kicked his legs apart and pulled his pants down over his round ass. Cal gripped Jack’s ample cheek with one hand and inserted his finger into his puckered hole with his other hand. Sure enough, Jack was soaking wet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Nnnhn,” Jack squirmed. “Cal…” he half whimpered half moaned as Cal’s fingers moved deeper inside of him, eliciting more slick to drip between his thighs. His stomach fluttered with arousal as Cal’s fingers hit a soft, velvety spot deep within Jack. Jack yelped and lurched forward.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You’re so wet,” Cal watched the slick run down Jack’s thighs and salivated. He gripped the boy’s inner thigh and knelt down to lick the slick from his soft skin. Jack shuddered, his knees trembling. He couldn’t deny that his whole body was aching for the Alpha. Cal’s scent was much stronger than he’d ever noticed before. Jack wanted to press his face into Cal’s neck like he’d just done to him, but Cal had him pinned down over the pipe. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Cal!” Jack cried, pulling himself out of his stupor. “S-stop, we can’t…” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sure we can,” Cal purred, still pinching and squeezing Jack’s ass. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “N-no, Cal, I don’t want to do it with you!” Jack cried. “Get a doctor, I need medicine, not <em>you</em>,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, what if I don’t?” Cal sneered, standing back up. “What if I just left you here by yourself, all tied up like this?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack whimpered as Cal stepped around to the other side of the pipe and faced him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “What if I told you that was your only other option?” Cal grabbed Jack’s neck and stared down at him intensely. His irises were nearly black and his skin was also hot. His wrists so close to his face nearly made Jack black out.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Cal, please,” Jack begged. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Please, what?” Cal teased. “Do you still want me to leave?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack shook his head despite knowing that he would rather be alone and suffer than succumb to letting Cal, of all people, fuck him. But his brain was no longer in control of his body. He wanted Cal closer, he wanted him to…he could barely admit to himself what he wanted Cal to do to him. He averted his eyes from Cal’s. If he had to do this, he could at least try to ignore the fact that it had to be Cal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal smiled mischievously, thinking of everything he could do to Jack while Jack was powerless to fight him. “That’s a good boy,” he whispered as he traced his fingers over Jack’s lips and Jack started sucking on them without any more prodding. “What a good little slut,” he pulled his fingers out of Jack’s mouth and pulled his hair, admiring Jack’s beautiful face and fair body. It was all to be his tonight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How about I let you go if you promise to be a good boy and don’t try to run away from your Alpha,” Cal offered, leaning into Jack’s neck again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack nodded weakly and Cal tightened his grip on his hair. “Yes, yes, I won’t run away, I promise,” Jack pleaded desperately. His heart was pounding and his chest was heaving. His body felt hollow, aching to be filled with—Jack couldn’t even bring himself to think the words, but he knew exactly what he wanted—an Alpha’s knot. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Good boy,” Cal stood up and unlocked Jack’s handcuffs slowly. “The door’s locked anyway,” he added with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Once Jack was free he rubbed his sore wrists and peered up at Cal apprehensively. Cal leaned back against the wall. “Come on, Omega,” he ordered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Pushing his pride aside, he got on his knees and nuzzled his face into Cal’s clothed bulge. He let his carnal desires overtake him, finding it much easier to succumb to it than to fight it. <em>Why was I resisting this again? </em>He breathed in the Alpha’s comforting scent, the ache in the pit of his stomach starting to subside, but he wasn’t near satiated yet. He purred as Cal growled from deep within his chest and entwined his fingers in Jack’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You smell good,” Jack said softly,kissing Cal more through his pants.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I taste good too,” Cal unbuckled his belt with one hand and Jack eagerly leaned back on his knees and started unzipping Cal’s pants. Jack salivated like he hadn’t eaten in days as Cal pulled out his enormous cock. Jack knew Alphas were bigger…down there, but he’d never seen it before. He blushed and planted his lips around the head shyly, looking up at Cal for reassurance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Go on,” Cal urged, pulling Jack closer to him. Jack licked all over Cal’s length, finding that he tasted just as good as he smelled. He took Cal into his mouth as far as he could go and then moved away to lick and suck from the side. It was like tasting candy for the first time and he couldn’t get enough of it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “God dammit,” Cal cursed, pulling Jack’s head back. It would be no use to knot in his mouth. “Get up,” Cal kicked Jack’s knees and Jack scrambled to his feet. He could feel himself getting wetter as more heat generated between his thighs. <em>Just once…just this once and then he’ll leave,</em> Jack bargained with himself.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Get on the desk,” Cal ordered, tugging Jack’s wrist behind him. Jack followed him eagerly, his legs moving against his will. Cal pushed him forward onto the desk and pinned his hips down so he couldn’t squirm away.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I know what you want,” Cal ran his fingers up Jack’s thighs slowly, stopping at the waistband of his pants and then tugging them down hastily, making the Omega jump. Jack’s pants pooled at his feet and Cal kicked one of his legs in so he could remove them from around his ankles. He knelt behind Jack and brought his lips to his aromatic slick that was now running down the insides of his thighs. Jack whimpered, filled with embarrassment and disgust. He squeezed his eyes shut as Cal moved up his thighs and groped his exposed ass. Cal bent over and bit Jack’s plump ass, making Jack yelp in pain.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The shock of it all finally hit Jack. “Cal, stop,” he pleaded. “I don’t want this,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Of course you do,” Cal cupped Jack’s erect cock in his hand. “It doesn’t matter what you think,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I don’t want it to be with <em>you</em>,” Jack hissed. He started to move, but Cal leaned over top of him and pinned his wrists to the table.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m your only option,” Cal growled. “It’s either me or I leave you in here alone. I’ll even chain you up again so you can’t even take care of yourself. Would you rather ride out your first heat like <em>that</em>?” he threatened, lips only centimeters away from Jack’s neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can’t just…but what about a doctor?” Jack whimpered helplessly. As much as he hated Cal, he couldn’t stand the thought of being alone right now. The ache in his stomach was coming back strong and the weight of Cal’s body on top of his was making him even wetter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal laughed. “Silly boy,” he wrapped one hand around Jack’s neck, resting his thumb on Jack’s cheek. “The medicine is for Omegas to take <em>before</em> their heat starts, not after it’s already happening,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack’s mouth went dry and his stomach dropped. “I don’t even like you,” he whined.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It doesn’t matter what you think of me. I’m an Alpha, you’re an Omega. At the end of the day you’re just a slave to your nature, just like all Omegas,” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “This is stupid,” Jack complained, his chest tight with fear and resentment. The scent coming off of Cal’s wrist was the only thing that calmed Jack down, as paradoxical as it was. Cal pressed against the scent gland on Jack’s neck while he scented him. The Omega was getting too flighty and had to be subdued again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I have the only thing that can make you feel better, whether you like it or not.” Cal said softly yet menacingly. Jack lay still, finding it impossible to resist with the Alpha’s strong scent acting like a gag. Cal squeezed Jack’s wrist tighter, pressing into his scent gland there as well. This seemed to put the Omega into a daze. He took advantage of Jack’s state and started spreading him out with his fingers, but he was already so wet that he doubted he needed much more preparation.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> This seemed to wake the Omega up again. He whimpered and squirmed until Cal pushed his hips back down against the table. “Sshh, stay still,” Cal cooed in the boy’s ear. “Don’t you want to be filled? Do you want me to knot you?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack shivered as Cal pushed a third finger inside of him. Every touch sent electric currents through his body, but it still wasn’t enough. “Please, Alpha,” he panted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal fought to control himself. He wanted this to be perfect. He ripped himself away from Jack, making the Omega whimper needily. “Turn around, I want you on your back,” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack quickly stood up and turned around so Cal could help him up onto the desk. Jack spread his legs apart before the Alpha without even thinking twice about it. His desire to be knotted was taking over his body again, dulling his horrified thoughts and forcing him to act on impulse. He didn’t feel like himself anymore, but he’d do <em>anything</em> to make the throbbing ache in his body go away. It was getting worse by the minute.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal unbuttoned Jack’s shirt and then nearly ripped it off of him. Jack, at the same time, started pulling at Cal’s shirt buttons, wanting to feel the Alpha’s warm skin against his. The Alpha sensed the Omega’s urgency and he helped him take off his own shirt too. Once they were both completely naked, the Omega purred and nuzzled into the Alpha’s neck while the Alpha kissed the Omega’s pink nipples.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack moaned and wrapped his legs around Cal’s waist, his arms already hugging onto Cal tightly. Cal lifted his head to look at the Omega’s angelic face. How lucky he was to take an Omega’s virginity during their first heat. Not even some of the richest Alphas had that opportunity. Let alone with such a gorgeous Omega. <em>Wait until they hear about this…</em>he thought. He kissed the Omega’s soft pink lips and the Omega returned the kiss, eagerly sucking Cal’s bottom lip. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal pulled back and took in the sight of the perfectly tamed Omega. He stood up and spread the Omega’s legs apart, pushing one back and resting the other on his shoulder. Jack watched as Cal positioned himself in between his legs and pushed himself through Jack’s slick entrance.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack felt like heaven. The hormone-suppressed Omegas Cal had encountered in brothels were nowhere near as exquisite as Jack. Jack’s insides were silky and warm, accommodating Cal’s length willingly with excessive amounts of slick dripping down his thighs. The Omegas Cal was used to were loose from overuse, limp from drug-induced exhaustion, and robotic in their sounds and motions. They mimicked what they believed Alphas wanted to hear and see with no feeling behind it. Most of them probably didn’t feel any pleasure at all from their interactions with Alphas lost in their ruts. They weren’t lush and inviting like Jack. His unblemished skin gave off strong Omega scents, and his hole contracted around Cal’s member, pulling him in and keeping him close. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack cried out in feverish pleasure. His head was so foggy, he couldn’t think of anything else but his burning desire to be filled, sated, and knotted by the Alpha. He purred and moaned as Cal moved inside of him with enough force to cause him great pain if he weren’t in heat. He stretched so easily, he had no idea it was physically possible, yet here he was taking all ten inches of Cal’s thick cock and loving every second of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack’s hands grappled at the edge of the desk, desperate for something to hold onto. “<em>Cal!</em>” he cried in a broken voice. The small part of his brain that wasn’t intoxicated with his own hormones cringed at his rival’s name escaping his lips. He couldn’t deny who Cal was anymore, he wasn’t just any Alpha. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal purred deeply and nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck to scent him. Jack’s slender neck stretched out in invitation, whether he was aware of this action or not. He wanted Cal to claim him. Cal licked his lips, the offer compelling. His Alpha instincts told him to claim Jack right then. He couldn’t deny that Jack was a heavenly Omega…that is, when it came to sex. Luckily, he wasn’t in a full blown rut so he was still capable of controlling himself from making the mistake of accidentally bonding with the Omega. They both knew, in their rational minds, that bonding was not to be done with just anyone, let alone an enemy. But at this moment, neither of them smelled like an enemy to the other. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack scented Cal back, gladly returning the favor. He purred in delight as he felt Cal’s knot begin to swell inside of him, finally stretching him just enough to send sparks of pain throughout his body. He knew it would only worsen, but even though it stung, it was the only thing that would curb the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. Once again, his heat dulled out and overrode all of his other pain signals.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal licked Jack’s tender scent gland as he poured himself into Jack. His knot formed large and throbbing against Jack’s walls, locking them together. Jack whimpered and squirmed underneath him, trying to get comfortable with the foreign feeling. Cal cooed into his neck and nibbled his ear lobe to calm the Omega. Jack’s body shuddered with orgasm that leaked out of him like lava from a volcano. Cal pressed his full weight over Jack, burying his face in the Omega’s soft blond locks. Jack’s grip loosened as he closed his eyes and melted into unconsciousness. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal sensed Jack’s slowed breaths as he himself came down from the high. After five minutes of laying on top of an unconscious Jack, Cal’s knot finally receded enough to untangle himself from his lover. He let go of Jack’s limp body and stood up in front of him. Now that his head was clearer, he realized he’d either have to leave Jack here for the duration of his heat, or…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> With no time to waste, Cal put his own clothes back on and then delicately dressed Jack’s body as if he were a doll. He slipped the handcuffs back on the Omega’s pale wrists and whispered an apology against his sweet-smelling hair. “I’ll take you somewhere more comfortable,” he said with a sly smile. Even though Jack was out cold, he whimpered softly and nuzzled his face into Cal’s neck as Cal lifted him off the table and into his arms. Jack was surprisingly light for a male of his age. Cal was full of Alpha hormones that drove him to protect the Omega at all costs, a powerful cocktail of adrenaline and testosterone that made him stronger and more alert. However, Cal didn’t doubt that the Omega was also light due to lack of proper nutrition. He could feel the boy’s ribcage and hipbones under his loose clothes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal shifted Jack in his arms so he could knock on the door with the back of his free hand. His Beta bodyguard was waiting right outside the door, making sure the hallway was clear so Cal could do whatever he needed to with Jack. The Beta suspected, but hadn’t actually expected, his employer to try anything sexual with the Omega. Of course, the sounds coming from the locked room made it clear what was happening inside.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lovejoy opened the door and appeared shocked at the sight of the limp body draped over the Alpha’s arms. He opened his mouth and then closed it again. He had many questions, but it wasn’t his place to ask. It wasn’t hard to piece together what had happened from the disheveled state both of the men were in. Cal’s pupils were dilated so much that his irises appeared black. He shot Lovejoy a glare as he noticed the Beta’s eyes traveling to the Omega’s unevenly buttoned shirt hanging off of his shoulders. The Beta darted his eyes back up to Cal’s and stepped backwards to let the Alpha out of the room.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Lovejoy cleared his throat as he followed Cal down the hall. “What—what do you need?” he asked dryly. As the couple moved past him he caught the heavy floral scent of an Omega in heat. It was an alluring smell, but it didn’t have the same maddening effect on him as it did on Alphas. Alas, he now understood what had happened, clear as day.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Get my room ready. I want everyone out.” Cal ordered stonily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Right away, Sir,” Lovejoy sighed and walked ahead of them to obey his orders. He was afraid to ask, but hoped Cal hadn’t accidentally bonded with that gutter rat of an Omega. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> As Cal walked behind his tall Beta valet, he peered down at the sleeping Omega in his arms. His blond hair fell across his face delicately, framing his soft features. His pink lips were slightly parted, and Cal resisted the urge to place his own on top of them. Cal’s heart rate quickened feverishly, the Omega’s heat pheromones sending him into a rut. Jack nuzzled into Cal’s neck in his sleep, whimpering softly as he scented the Alpha. The act made Cal groan so deeply that it sounded more like a growl. He already wanted to knot the Omega again, and take his time this time. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> People stared with wide eyes and mouths agape as Lovejoy ordered everyone in the hall to clear a path for Cal and the unconscious Omega in his arms. Cal barely looked at them, clenching his jaw to stop himself from baring his teeth at their prying eyes. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> When they finally reached Cal’s room, Lovejoy rapped on the door urgently before bursting inside with Cal at his heels. “Everyone out!” he barked. As if barely any time had passed, the same group who had been present in the small living room before was still there. Everyone whipped their heads around to the trio in shock, but otherwise didn’t budge.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Get out,” Cal warned, glaring directly at his Beta fiancee. He wanted to see the anger contort her features when she saw her mate in his arms. Anger, betrayal, and grief flashed across her face once again, even stronger now than before Cal had reentered the room. Cal smirked at her before marching towards the bedroom that was already being prepped for them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where are we supposed to go? What is this?” Ruth demanded, following the Alpha like a small dog nipping at its master’s heels. Cal ignored her and let Lovejoy escort her out of the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t worry, we’re going to set you up with a different room,” was all he could tell her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">Jack’s eyes fluttered open hours later. It was dark in the cabin and he couldn’t remember where he was or how he’d gotten there. His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and there was a burning ache in the pit of his stomach. He groaned and tried to sit up, but was locked in place with a handcuff around one wrist. He swallowed down his panic and blinked to adjust his eyes to the darkness. He was able to make out that he was in a bed, and that his wrist was cuffed to the bedpost. But it only left him with more questions.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack whimpered, tugging at his restraint until his soft skin bruised, trying to lift himself up. His mouth was dry and his skin burned. His clothes felt like sandpaper on his oversensitive skin, and he was so hot that he needed to be freed from them immediately. He squirmed in discomfort, still trying to free his chained wrist, but to no avail. His whimpers grew louder as fear gripped his throat.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The bitter smell of terrified Omega woke Cal. As soon as he heard Jack’s frantic cries and straining against the handcuffs he reached out to comfort him. He climbed over the Omega and whispered soothing words in his ear as he scented him. The smell of the Alpha calmed Jack immediately, even though his body still trembled underneath the Alpha’s warm body.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jack,” Cal said, lightly kissing the silky skin of Jack’s neck and lapping at the tastes his pheromones were producing. Jack’s breathing became more even and his tense muscles relaxed into the mattress. “Do you remember what happened?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack hesitated, trying to surface the hazy memories. As soon as he focused, he was able to conjure up the sour memory of Cal accusing him of a framed crime in order to isolate him floors beneath them, where he eventually…Jack swallowed painfully, “You…” he stammered. The memories after Cal came into the room where he was being held were muddled. It had moved so fast, Jack felt like he was watching someone else in his place.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal purred, nuzzling back into Jack’s neck to quell the fear that was springing back into him. Jack relaxed, but still felt as though he was doing something wrong.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There’s nothing to be afraid of,” Cal said in a silky voice. “You’re very lucky I was there with you,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I-I’m hot,” Jack whimpered weakly, remembering his burning hot skin trapped underneath unnecessary layers of fabric.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Sh-sh, I can help you,” Cal climbed off of Jack and helped him out of his clothes. Jack knew he should be more worried about being naked in front of the Alpha, but he was so hot he didn’t care. “Have some water,” Cal lifted Jack’s head off of the pillows enough to tip a cup of cold water between his lips.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Once his temperature and thirst were relieved, Jack became aware of the other sensations that wracked his body. The ache in his stomach turned into a dull vibration as Cal stroked his bare skin. Jack gripped Cal’s wrist with his free hand, meeting the Alpha’s dark eyes. “Let me go,” he pleaded, shaking his wrist that was cuffed to the bedpost. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal grinned devilishly. A look of pure evil danced across his face, a hint of the Cal Jack knew. Jack’s heart skipped a beat as Cal leaned over him to unlock the restraint. As soon as Jack’s wrist was free, he held it close to his chest and rubbed the sore skin. Cal pulled Jack’s bruised wrist out of his clutch and brought it to his lips. He traced the bruises over Jack’s scent gland, feeling the Omega’s pulse between his lips. Something stirred inside of him feeling like he held Jack’s life in between his teeth. He smirked, his eyes flashing with something demonic, at the paralyzed Omega beneath him, completely at his mercy. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal nibbled lightly at the Omega’s wrist scent gland, yearning for more. The primal desires in him wanted to bite Jack’s neck and claim him, but the sanity that he miraculously managed to hold onto kept him from doing so.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack couldn’t move even though he was terrified. Cal’s hungry eyes threatened him, but his actions sated him. Jack was caught between his biology and his rationality. His brain screamed at him to run as far away from the sadistic Alpha as possible, but his body wouldn’t let him. Even worse, his body was against him. He felt a hot wetness in between his legs as he breathed in the Alpha’s musky scent. Along with the wetness came the undeniable burn in his stomach and an ache in his groin. He groaned as Cal seated himself in between Jack’s legs, spreading him open and positioning him like a rag doll.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “There’s nothing you can do now, baby,” he cooed, tracing his thumb over Jack’s chin. Acting on impulse, Jack parted his lips and took Cal’s fingers into his mouth. Cal preened at the boy’s obedience. “You get to be mine while you’re in heat. I could’ve just left you alone and in pain, but I chose to stay and help you,” Cal clicked his tongue. “What a lucky boy you are,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack glared up at Cal, annoyed with his teasing even though his mind couldn’t place why those exact words stirred such feelings of resentment in him. Jack bit down on one of Cal’s fingers impatiently. Unfazed, Cal pulled his fingers out of Jack’s mouth and instead pushed them into his sodden entrance. Unable to control his body, Jack arched his back off the bed and moaned as Cal worked him with three fingers. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack’s entire body pulled Cal in, begged him for more. Cal pushed his satin night bottoms off and positioned his entire body over Jack’s. Jack wrapped his legs around Cal’s waist and laced his fingers through Cal’s dark hair. Jack surrendered to his body again, letting his heat possess him for the time being. He pulled Cal closer to him so they were chest to chest. Purring, he kissed and licked Cal’s lips eagerly until the older man allowed him access to his mouth. Cal smirked in satisfaction as he kissed Jack deeply, their tongues finding each other. Jack was becoming even more impatient, nipping at Cal’s bottom lip playfully in between kisses. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal lined himself up with Jack’s entrance. Even the feeling of Cal barely breaching him made Jack moan. Cal chuckled as he pushed himself inside of Jack and Jack bucked his hips to take more of him, his heels digging into Cal’s back. As soon as Cal was surrounded by Jack’s liquid warmth, he lost himself to the will of his nature.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sunlight now streamed into the bedroom, illuminating the pair in soft grey light. Over the night, their eyes had adjusted to the dark, so the light was no longer needed. However, Cal noted the now visible bruises and bite marks that covered his Omega’s fair skin, all his doing. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal had knotted Jack countless times during the night. Their needs were insatiable for those first several hours, neither of them keen on stopping even after multiple orgasms. Jack rocked himself back and forth lazily over Cal’s growing knot. He moaned with a ragged, broken voice as the head of Cal’s cock rubbed against the magical bundle of nerves inside of him. They were both running out of energy, and Jack knew he probably couldn’t keep his eyes open after another orgasm. But he was still so hungry for it, he wanted to draw this one out as long as possible, as even the thought of sleep made him ache for his Alpha to be back inside of him. He was so close…so close, and so was Cal. Cal gripped Jack’s hips tightly and guided him up and down, fighting the urge to buck his hips up and finish deep inside of him yet again. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack bit his lip and whimpered, desperate for release, but looking to his Alpha for permission. He was so docile in his heat, Cal never would have imagined it possible for such a hot-headed Omega. So far he’d been perfect. The best fuck Cal had ever had, not to mention the best rut of his life, and it had barely been one day. Cal cupped Jack’s face in his hands and brought him into his chest for a long, passionate kiss. Cal could feel himself on the cusp of orgasm, his knot catching on Jack’s rim. He was filled with an overwhelming sense of urgency. He didn’t have much time…he had to do it <em>now</em>. As Cal held Jack’s hips down and thrust up to fill the delirious Omega with his seed, he leaned into Jack’s aromatic neck to scent him. The Omega’s scent was so strong, even after a whole night of sex he still smelled so purely of Omega. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal stopped thinking. His mind went blank and he acted too fast to even catch himself. The primal Alpha inside of him took control, finally, after a whole night—more like days—of yearning to own this golden-haired Omega. Cal pulled Jack’s head to the side with a fistful of his hair, eliciting a whine from the Omega who was still soaking up the aftershocks of the Alpha’s orgasm inside of him. Cal bit down on the exposed flesh of Jack’s neck, right over his scent gland, drawing blood despite the yelp of pain that escaped Jack’s lips. Jack squirmed against Cal’s rough hold, but the mixture of pain and pleasure eventually sent him over the edge. With a sharp cry, Jack finished, coating both of their stomachs in sticky ropes of semen. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack fell limp over Cal’s chest, nearly unconscious already. Cal laid his head back and closed his eyes, keeping one hand securely entwined in Jack’s angelic hair. The reality of what he’d just done hadn’t reached either of them. Still tethered by Cal’s knot, they both drifted into a deep slumber.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Three more days passed. Jack slipped in and out of consciousness, feeling drowsy and lightheaded even while he was awake. In between bouts of deep slumber in his Alpha’s arms and his short windows of consciousness, he convinced himself he was only dreaming. His long term memory was useless in this state, most of the time he could barely remember his own name until he heard it uttered by his Alpha’s deep voice. He cried out the Alpha’s name feverishly, over and over until it felt like someone else’s.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The only sensations Jack could feel were pleasure and pain. As soon as the Alpha disconnected from him, he immediately ached for more. Every time he woke up empty, he felt like crying in desperation. Luckily, the Alpha never left his side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal couldn’t think of much else, either, although he spent much of those hours awake. Instead of the drowsy high of an Omega’s heat, Alphas in rut experienced surges of energy and peak alertness. He lay beside the sleeping Omega and watched him keenly. His eyes traced over every curve of the Omega’s angelic features, memorizing every centimeter of his mate. Every rise and fall of the Omega’s chest brought the Alpha an unexplainable comfort. When he wasn’t watching Jack carefully, he was scenting him, his face pressed into the Omega’s neck where he could breathe him in and listen to his heartbeat. It was the only time he allowed himself to close his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack didn’t take interest in anything other than his Alpha in his waking hours. The Alpha held his mate in his lap and hand fed him while they were still connected. It was the only way he could get food into the Omega without him crying from the discomfort of being without the Alpha’s knot. The Omega was a lot of work, but Cal didn’t mind any of it. For someone who never took care of anyone else this way in his life, he sure did assimilate into the role quickly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The entire cabin had been cleared for them. Even if Rose and her mother stayed in their own bedroom there was no way they could escape the thick fog of pheromones that filled the entire suite. They simply had to relocate to a new suite altogether. Not that Cal minded. He didn’t want anyone near his Omega at this time. Only his valet was trusted to bring them food and water a couple times a day. Otherwise, both doors were locked at all times.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal would surely remember every second of their time together, but it wasn’t clear how much Jack would be able to retain. The first heat was often the most debilitating, many Omegas swearing they had no memory of it. Although in Jack’s case, he had his bonding scar to prove it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The bonding was a beast for a later date. Cal couldn’t let the future bother him yet, he was only focused on the here and now and all concerning his Omega. No one else knew. Not even Lovejoy, as Cal was careful to only open the door far enough to retrieve their plates, not allowing the Beta a look at Jack. There was no doubt he was acting even more protective because of the bond, but to the outsiders it was an average heat and rut cycle between an Alpha and an Omega.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal had been unconsciously aware of his need for planning. He would have to accommodate the new Omega into his life. None of it should be hard. The Omega didn’t have a family that needed to be won over, he wasn’t a purebred pet for sale, and he certainly had nothing to lose, but everything to gain, by accepting the Alpha. Cal came to just in time to make last minute preparations before embarking on his final trip home. He bathed, fed, and dressed the Omega and himself before retrieving his Beta employee. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Beta was albeit shocked to see his master clean shaven, groomed, and well dressed again. He walked with even more confidence and a radiant glow in his brown eyes. “Oh, g-good morning, Sir,” he stammered, giving the Alpha a chaste nod. “Are you, er, done?” he asked, raising an eyebrow at the cocky Alpha. “Where’s the…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “<em>I’m</em> done. For now,” Cal smiled. “I came to request you bring sedatives upstairs,” he added, pushing a roll of bills into the Beta’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The Beta hesitated. “You’re not going to take him against his will?” he asked sternly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal smiled and patted the Beta’s arm reassuringly. “I’m afraid it’s necessary,” he said, giving his friend a look that explained it all. Concern and annoyance flickered across the Beta’s face. His job was to keep the young Alpha out of trouble, and he’d just created a huge problem. However, it wasn’t his place to reprimand the Alpha for something that couldn’t be undone. He sighed and went to retrieve the strongest sedatives he could find on this damned ship.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stranger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"'Ah, Beauty, you are not so unfortunate as you<br/>suppose. Here you will be rewarded for all you have<br/>suffered elsewhere. Your every wish shall be gratified.<br/>Only try to find me out, no matter how I may be<br/>disguised, for I love you dearly, and in making me<br/>happy, you will find your own happiness. Be as<br/>truehearted as you are beautiful, and we shall have<br/>nothing left to wish for.'"<br/>-Beauty and the Beast</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHCkX6bk9Nc">If you want some background music</a>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jack awoke with his cheek pressed into downy pillows, his body wrapped in a thin but plush sheet. The pristine white bedding reminded him of freshly fallen snow, minus the cold of course. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes, a sharp pain spreading across this skull as he lifted his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He glanced around the room, his heart quickening. He had no idea where he was. He threw the sheets off of his legs and bolted out of the bed, stumbling on the cold hardwood floor as he tried to regain his balance with a swimming head. He noticed he wasn’t even wearing his own clothes. He had on an oversized cashmere sweater and a pair of silky slacks, articles he could never afford to own himself. He stared at the sleeves that fell down to his palms in wonder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The room was spacious, and besides a few large pieces of furniture it was mostly empty. A ceiling-length wardrobe sat at the other side of the room from the bed, intricate designs carved into its wooden doors. The cylindrical walls were painted in dark grey tones, a harsh contrast to the blinding white bed. To his right was a tall, expansive window with golden curtains trailing down to the floor. He stepped over to it and pulled one curtain back. Far below him was an endless expanse of carefully curated land. A winding stone path led into a lush rose garden, its trimmed bushes reaching heights that shouldn’t be possible. At the center of the maze of thorns and flowers was a table and chairs next to an enormous fountain adorned with flying cherubs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack released the curtain and stepped back from the window, his breath catching in his throat. He fought to remember the events that led to him getting here, but only found a void of emptiness when he tried to account for the lost time. He rubbed his temples and pushed to go farther, ignoring the fear that was creeping through his body and urging him to <em>run</em>. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He was being dragged out of the room yelling and kicking, his arms held behind his back…led to a barren room below decks and chained to a pipe…harassed by the older Beta until…</em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The dark-haired Alpha’s face filled the rest of his memories. <em>His blackened irises piercing through him, the mint and tobacco scent filling his lungs, rough hands running up and down his body, igniting his skin with tingling flames that grew into an inextinguishable fire deep inside of him. </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack gasped, his skin prickling around the fresh scar on his neck. He held his breath as his fingers trailed over the raised bite mark over his scent gland. He shuddered, icy fingers gripping his insides like a vice. He was…bonded…to…the Alpha’s cunning eyes and sharp features flashed through his mind, a slideshow of every time he’d faced the intriguing Alpha on the ship. He choked on the strong scent of spearmint that his memory conjured up. It burned his throat and made his stomach lurch. He covered his mouth with his hand and clutched his chest with the other, hunching over and staring, unblinking, at the polished floor beneath him as it tipped to the side. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He didn’t know where he was, but he knew the Alpha had something to do with his being here. The scar on his neck like shackles ensuring he could never leave, no matter how much he wanted to. He longed for a home that he knew never really existed. He wanted to be outside, not in this decorated jail cell. He wanted to be with his friends, he wanted his old clothes back, he wanted freedom. He buried his face in the corner of his arm, breathing in the scentless sweater. Nothing here smelled like him. Nothing was familiar. His stomach churned with anxiety and he swallowed back tears. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Crying is useless,</em> he told himself. He wiped his face with the soft sleeve and unconsciously rubbed the insides of the fabric against his wrists to scent it. He paced across the floor and stood in front of the towering black oak door. The golden doorknob was polished so well that he could see his reflection in it. A captive Omega. He hesitantly placed his hand on the doorknob and was surprised to find that the door was actually unlocked. As he pushed the door forward, excitement bubbled into his chest. <em>Maybe I can escape,</em> he wondered, even though he knew better.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He stepped into the empty hallway, a chill running up his spine. He crossed his arms over his chest as he walked towards the winding staircase at the end of the hallway, where the ceiling opened into a domed skylight that cast natural light into the main room. He was scared of what he’d find, but the cool-toned sunlight streaming through the windows that reflected a clear blue sky gave him hope. The open sky meant freedom. He walked faster, reaching the top of the black staircase and placing a hand over the railing to peek at the room below.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> The floor was polished marble, empty and expansive like a ballroom. The front doors stood stoically at the far end of the room. He was so close to freedom. He stepped cautiously down the stairs, taking in more of his surroundings while he was at it. The other end of the room, adjacent to the staircase, was an arched passageway into the next room which was furnished with a red and gold paisley carpet and a grand piano. As he got closer to the floor he noticed a glittering chandelier hanging above the piano. The crystals reflected all the colors in the rainbow, entrancing him. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his bare feet on the cold marble, and turned his head to the side to admire the chandelier. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> After several long seconds, he snapped out of is trans and remembered where he was (or rather where he wasn’t). He shook his head in frustration with himself and padded across the floor towards the front doors. Up close they were much taller than he realized. They towered over him, dark and unfriendly. The handles were at least a foot long, made of bronze. He placed a hand on each handle and pulled. The doors were heavy, but with enough straining, he managed to crack them open. Sunlight streamed into the room, nearly blinding him, but he smiled in satisfaction as he reached a hand outside long enough to feel a cool breeze against his skin.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He was so close to freedom. But it didn’t last. Before he could move any farther a rough hand grabbed the back of his sweater and yanked him back. The doors clicked shut again and the room dimmed around him. He whimpered softly in disappointment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Are you lost?” A deep voice inquired, a smirk playing at the corners of the Alpha’s lips as he wrapped his arms around the Omega’s body from behind.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack froze upon hearing the all too familiar voice. The soft scent of spearmint filled the air and he fought the urge to press his face against the Alpha’s neck. Cal grinned at the scarred bonding mark on Jack’s neck and kissed the top of his head softly. The Omega reeked of fear, and he hoped his gentle scenting would calm him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack was much more in control of his body this time. He jerked his body out of Cal’s hold and took a swing at him. Cal caught Jack’s fist in his hand, just inches from colliding with his cheek. He clicked his tongue and shook his head at Jack, but the excited fire still burned behind his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You really shouldn’t try that, darling,” he warned, his voice calm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack glared up at the Alpha, his shoulders trembling with fury. “Let me go!” he growled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal sighed. He figured this would be difficult. He tightened his grip on Jack’s wrist and pulled him to his chest. “Now, now,” he clucked. “I don’t want to have to restrain you,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack screamed in anger and threw his free hand against Cal’s chest, trying to push him away but to no avail. Cal held him close by the small of his back so he couldn’t move forward or back. The feeble punches doing nothing to his stony abdomen. “Don’t waste all your energy now,” he teased. “You’ve been asleep for days, you should at least eat something first before you try to fight me,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack stopped hitting Cal and scowled at his chest, refusing to meet the older man’s eyes. Cal leaned his head to the side to observe the flustered Omega. Even with his features contorted in anger he was beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Days?” Jack finally asked, his voice weak.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal nodded and lifted Jack’s chin up to face him, now sure that he wasn’t going to run away. “The ship docked three days ago, Love,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack’s heart skipped a beat. <em>What happened in all that time?</em> He knew exactly what had happened, but he refused to think about it. He could feel his memories unlocking, but he kept them just under the surface. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where’s Rose?” he asked, looking away from the Alpha’s heated stare.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “She and her mother are staying elsewhere for the time being,” Cal answered curtly, pressing his lips together into a tight line.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Where?” Jack pried. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal was beginning to lose his patience. “Let’s discuss this somewhere else,” he said, tugging Jack along with him through the adjacent room with the piano and into another room. This room had lavish carpeting, Renaissance-style marble sculptures in the corners, and plush red chairs in front of an elaborate fireplace. Cal pushed Jack into one of the velvety cushions and pulled the other one closer to sit next to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack remained tense, sitting on the edge of the chair, ready to make a run for it at any second. He eyed the Alpha warily as he placed a possessive hand on Jack’s thigh. Instead of jerking away, Jack froze at the Alpha’s warm touch. He was more uncomfortable with the fact that his body yearned for the Alpha’s hands on him, like a flower reaching towards the sun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “We knew this adjustment wouldn’t be easy for you, or any of us,” Cal explained carefully. “I’m afraid Rose is still quite upset with the way this turned out,” he sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “So am I,” Jack growled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal smirked. “We’re going to have to get used to it,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack frowned. “I want to go home,” he said quietly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Home to where?” Cal snapped, eluding to Jack’s previous homelessness. Jack jerked back at the jab, but brushed it off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I want to see my friends,” he continued. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal rolled his eyes. “Jack, nothing happened to them. I can assure you, your previous acquaintances are fine,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Do they know what happened to me?” Jack asked, his voice starting to waver.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I’m afraid not, although they probably have their suspicions. It’s been some time now, I’m sure they’re moving on just as well without you. I mean, as well as they could possibly…”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal trailed off as he noticed Jack’s bottom lip quivering. He reached out to comfort the teary-eyed Omega, but he shied away from the Alpha’s touch, to Cal’s disappointment. Cal leaned back in his chair and frowned as Jack looked down at the floor and wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I abandoned them,” Jack sniffled. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No, Jack. They never came looking for you either,” Cal cleverly toyed with Jack’s memory.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “How could they know?” Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal shook his head. “You had two Betas courting you, but neither of them cared enough to stake a claim before I did,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack’s head shot up. “You didn’t give me a choice!” he cried. “They wouldn’t have done it without my consent!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal still shook his head. “Or they weren’t in any rush to claim you. You would still belong to me if Rose, my Beta, laid claim to you, and I saw that other redheaded Beta leave with two other Omegas. I guess you never were on the menu for him either,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack gaped at Cal. At first he didn’t know what he was talking about, but as his memories from the ship became clearer, he put the pieces together. While he was distracted courting a Beta out of his league, the Beta who had previously shown interest in him and his friend must have directed those interested towards the female Omega Fabrizio had befriended.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I guess he found a replacement,” Cal continued, watching the blood drain from Jack’s face at the realization of his friends’ betrayal. He could only picture his best friend and the slender blonde Omega on either side of the larger redheaded Beta, donning matching bonding marks. If he hadn’t been kidnapped by Cal he could have been in her place, or at least joined them as a third member of the harem. Cal had isolated him from all his other options that night, as if he knew…</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack directed his fury back at Cal. “You bastard!” he shouted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal only shrugged. “You’ll see soon enough,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “No!” Jack cried, his heart racing. “I don’t want this! I never wanted this!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “You weren’t my first choice either, Jack,” Cal leaned forward and snarled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Then why did you do it?” Jack snapped, bracing himself for fight or flight.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Because you’re a seductive little whore!” Cal lunged at Jack and trapped him against the chair, sensing his desire to flee. Jack froze under the weight of the Alpha, spicy anger wafting off of him and threatening to choke Jack if he opened his mouth to argue.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal grabbed Jack’s neck and squeezed against his windpipe just enough for a warning. He held Jack’s life in his hands now. Jack <em>belonged</em> to him. And he needed the flighty Omega to understand that and start obeying him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Don’t forget your place, bitch,” Cal growled, his eyes locking with Jack’s. “I won’t tolerate disobedience from you,”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack physically couldn’t argue. But he nodded meekly and Cal let go of his throat, leaving him gasping for air like a fish out of water. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “If you didn’t like that, you won’t want to know what I’ll do to you if you keep testing me,” Cal stepped away from Jack and walked towards a liquor cabinet next to the fireplace. Jack watched him through teary eyes, rubbing his sore neck.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Cal poured himself a glass of scotch, his back to Jack. “You know I own you now, in all senses of the word,” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>No, no, no</em>, Jack chanted in his head. The floor began to tilt sideways again and he shut his eyes to counteract the imbalance. However, even in darkness he felt dizzy. The last thing he remembered was falling forward and his cheek hitting the carpet with a hollow thud.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Jack?” Cal turned to survey the source of the thud. He found that Jack was no longer in his seat, but face down on the floor. He sighed and walked over to the Omega and knelt beside him, pressing fingers to his palm. He was okay, just fainted. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Oh, Jack,” Cal sighed, running his fingers through the Omega’s blond hair. “Why are you so stubborn?” he muttered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> He lifted the unconscious Omega into his arms and carried him back upstairs to his temporary bedroom. He hoped that one day Jack would be sharing his bed instead. <em>Soon,</em> he thought as he drew the covers up to Jack’s shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Once again, Jack awoke from his fainting spell in the same room he’d woken up in that morning. It was dark outside now, the only light in the room from a candle placed on his nightstand. He lifted himself up, dread sinking his stomach as he remembered the predicament he was in. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A cart with a covered plate and a pitcher of water sat on the other side of his bed. Jack’s stomach turned, remembering that he hadn’t eaten in nearly three days. He scooted over to the cart and lifted the cover off of the plate. It was a chicken breast covered in some kind of marinade, served atop steamed vegetables with a bread roll on the side. He picked up the bread and bit into it absently. He hesitated to pick up the plate with the rest of his meal. Besides the one night he was invited to dine in first class on the ship he’d never had more than table scraps for meals.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Underneath his empty glass was a small piece of stationary paper with loopy cursive written on it in even lines. He grumbled, but picked up the note and read it anyway.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Jack, </em></span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> I’m sorry I was harsh earlier. Can we start over tomorrow?</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> Please eat.</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em> -Cal</em>
  </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Jack sighed and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. <em>Start over tomorrow? Is he delusional?</em> It didn’t take him much longer to give in to his hunger and dig into the dish before him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this chapter is kind of short, it's mostly a transitional chapter. Cheers! ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More porn! Also some dub-con, so just a heads up (*no pun intended*)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jack woke up in his decorated prison cell again. This time, disappointment made his stomach sink instead of the debilitating claws of fear. He sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, already thinking about his escape. Before he could go anywhere, he knew he needed a plan, which required more information. First order of business, where the hell was he?</p>
<p class="p1">He threw the blankets back and paced across the cold hardwood floor to the wardrobe on the other side of the room. He threw the doors open to find nothing but brightly colored, silky fabrics, some even with nauseatingly attention-grabbing paisley and floral designs. He pulled open the drawers underneath to find only pairs of pleated dress pants. He grunted and reluctantly snatched a pair of pants out of a drawer and the most subtle shirt he could find off of a hanger. He knew he couldn’t walk around the mansion in nothing but satin sleepwear, and he had no intention of running away in pajamas.</p>
<p class="p1">He stalked into the small bathroom attached to his bedroom. Even though it was small, it was still luxurious. The ceramic bathtub and sink were plated in gold and the tile floor was polished to the point of being reflective. Jack wiggled into his new clothes, loving the feel of the silky fabric against his skin, even though he’d never admit it out loud. He leaned over the sink to rinse his mouth and was his face, combing his hair back with his fingers lazily. He raised an eyebrow at his reflection in the mirror. The shiny, deep purple button-down hugged his chest in all the right places. His blonde hair glowed like the sun in contrast. His cheeks flushed as he caught himself thinking about how he looked like a decorated Omega, the only thing missing was a leather collar.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack’s hand slapped over the bite wound on his neck, his skin prickling underneath it. He ripped himself away from the mirror so he wouldn’t have to face the mutilation sticking out against his pale skin like a sore thumb.</p>
<p class="p1">Still rubbing his neck, Jack ventured out into the hall and started down the stairs. His eyes wandered to the front doors and he imagined himself throwing them open and bolting out into the sunlight. His heart ached for freedom, but he knew he couldn’t get away that easily. He’d have to play the game the way his captor intended for awhile before pulling the Ace out of his sleeve.</p>
<p class="p1">He padded into the living room where he’d fainted the previous day, his eyes darting between every piece of intricate furniture and artwork. He wrung his hands together, feeling out of place amongst all the luxury.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal immediately sensed the Omega’s presence in the room. He pretended not to notice him, focusing on the newspaper he held out in front of him. He didn’t look up until Jack was standing right in front of him, a scowl on his beautiful face.</p>
<p class="p1">“Good morning,” he said plainly, watching the Omega squirm under his gaze like a bug under a microscope. He was pleased to see that Jack had opted to wear one of the outfits he’d hand-selected for him. “Purple is becoming on you,” he mused, smirking when the Omega blushed.</p>
<p class="p1">He stood up and kissed Jack’s forehead softly. Jack kept his eyes trained on Cal’s chest, refusing to meet his eyes. Even for the unorthodox circumstances they found themselves mated in, the Omega was painfully stubborn. But as long as he cooperated and didn’t try to run away again, Cal could find the boy’s attitude intriguing rather than just annoying. He wasn’t sure he could tolerate it any other way. The Omega would find himself chained up in the dungeons underneath the mansion if he didn’t learn to behave in time, or much worse.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you hungry?” Cal asked, walking towards a patio overlooking the garden. A table was set up with plates of warm food and pitchers of juice and coffee. It was way more than the two of them could eat alone.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack raised his eyebrow at the elaborate table setting. “Are you trying to make me fat or something?” he grumbled, pulling a chair out and taking a seat. He draped his arm over the back of the wooden patio chair and leaned back with his legs spread apart nonchalantly. Cal scowled at him as he sat down and pulled his chair up to the table appropriately. Jack smirked, happy to have gotten under his captor’s skin so easily.</p>
<p class="p1">“Or something,” Cal answered, pouring himself a cup of coffee. “Please,” he gestured to the food and drink laid out so neatly for them. “Before it gets cold,”</p>
<p class="p1">Jack obliged, but not to appease Cal. His mouth watered as he bit into a flaky jelly-filled danish pastry. He moaned and rolled his eyes back erotically. “Holy shit,”</p>
<p class="p1">“They’re from a bakery in the city,” Cal said, hiding the face that Jack’s moan had gone straight to his dick. “I can take you there sometime,”</p>
<p class="p1">“You aren’t afraid I’ll take off if you let me out of my tower?” Jack teased, grabbing two more danishes to put on his plate.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal grinned. “<em>Sometime</em>,” he emphasized. “Once you prove to me that you can behave in public,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, please,” Jack rolled his eyes and paused to take a long gulp of orange juice. “You’ll be waiting forever,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Well then so will you,” Cal said smugly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Touché,” Jack sighed, fighting the smile that threatened to betray him.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">After breakfast, Jack decided to explore the mansion on his own. If he was to be ‘trapped’ there indefinitely, he may as well make the most of it. Besides, a property that huge, he might never see all of it.</p>
<p class="p1">He wandered the gothic-style halls, searching for an unlocked door. To his dismay, Cal had predicted his move and taken precaution to lock all the doors except for Jack’s own bedroom. Figuring he wouldn’t find anything inside, he wandered back downstairs to explore the backyard. The outdoors were much more interesting than anything manmade anyway. Well, the rose bushes that had been warped around archways and molded into shapes of mythical creatures wasn’t exactly <em>natural. </em></p>
<p class="p1">Jack had to admit that the gardens were artistic, though. He felt like he was in a storybook as he explored the hedge maze, running his fingers through the glossy leaves. He was almost out of the maze (always turn to the left) when he smelled another Omega nearby. Excitement and relief filled his chest. He had been too long without contact with anyone of his own kin.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hello?” Jack called as he rounded the last corner of the maze and spotted a tiny woman crouched over some of the smaller rose bushes, tending to them as if they were her own pups. She whipped her head around when she heard Jack’s voice.</p>
<p class="p1">The Omega smiled meekly, “Hello,” she said, then turning back to her gardening. She wore a dirty white apron over her traditional French maid uniform and knelt on a scratched-up green cushion.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack walked up and crouched beside her, scenting her ambiguously. She still seemed shy, and he wanted to communicate to her that he was safe, he was a friend, a fellow Omega. He realized when she took to his scent reluctantly that his bonding mark probably obscured it. She most definitely could smell Cal on him.</p>
<p class="p1">He rubbed the scar on his neck, inching away to give the other Omega space. She relaxed, but hesitated to speak. She pretended to be enamored with her work, but her hands moved slowly, drawing out the motions to give her time to work up the nerve to ask Jack about his predicament.</p>
<p class="p1">“How much did he offer you?” she finally said quietly, a hint of jealousy in her voice.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack blinked at her. She really didn’t know anything. “N-nothing,” he stammered. “He didn’t…give me anything…”</p>
<p class="p1">The Omega squinted up at Jack to see if he was lying. “Then <em>why</em>?” she asked helplessly, giving Jack a brief once-over that said, ‘<em>Why would he go out of his way to have </em>you<em>?</em>’</p>
<p class="p1">Jack laughed dryly, looking away to hide the blush that threatened to spread to his cheeks. “I honestly don’t know,” he sighed, his voice shaking ever so slightly.</p>
<p class="p1">The female Omega tilted her head to the side and set her spade down. “It was an accident?” she mused. Her eyes sparkled with something akin to excitement as she came to that realization. “How’d you do it?” she asked, leaning closer to Jack.</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t <em>want</em> it!” Jack exclaimed, jolting his body back like he’d been slapped. “I went into heat and he had me <em>chained to a pipe in a locked room </em>all to himself. He took advantage of me and then decided to punish us both for it indefinitely,” Jack hissed.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m sorry,” the Omega said quietly, looking back down at her seedlings and folding her hands in her lap timidly.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack sighed, regaining his composure. “It’s ok, you didn’t know,” he said softly.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know you didn’t ask for it, but most of us would do anything to be in your position,” she explained.</p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean?” Jack asked incredulously. He didn’t know a single Omega, no matter how poor, who would’ve wanted to be owned by a rich Alpha who treated them like property.</p>
<p class="p1">“Jack, right?” she asked, turning back towards him with more confidence in her eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack nodded. She pulled off one of her gardening gloves and held her hand out to him. “I’m Trudy,” she smiled faintly as they shook hands.</p>
<p class="p1">“You know most of us have to do much worse to survive out there,” she explained. “Prostitution, indentured servitude…” she gestured to herself. “It’s not easy being an Omega with nothing to your name, as I’m sure you know,”</p>
<p class="p1">Jack nodded. He knew many Omegas who had no other choice but to turn to prostitution. Most of them were on all kinds of suppressants and sketchy birth control pills, among other substances. He didn’t judge them, he empathized with them, but he still did everything he could to keep himself out of their shoes.</p>
<p class="p1">“I was orphaned at twelve years old, with no other kin to take me in. Luckily I had family friends who got me into this job. I’m on heat suppressants and birth control—just in case—even though I can’t ever leave these walls and find my own mate because then I wouldn’t have a job anymore. I do all the cooking and cleaning around here and that’s all my life will ever be. <em>You, </em>on the other hand, get to wear nice clothes, eat more than table scraps, and share your heats with an Alpha that dotes on you day and night,”</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t love him,” Jack said quickly. “I’d rather work for pay than have no freedom at all,”</p>
<p class="p1">Trudy scoffed. “That’s what you think? You think any Omega is free?”</p>
<p class="p1">“Of course—”</p>
<p class="p1">“No!” Trudy snapped. “You’re very naive for someone who’s been living on the streets for so long. Even the Omegas who are ‘happy’ are just slaves to their nature. We’re the submissive class. We’re supposed to lay on our backs and take it because that’s all we <em>can</em> do. I’m just as trapped as you are, honey,” she added bitterly.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack was rendered speechless. He knew she was right, he’d always known. But he couldn’t accept it. “It’s so unfair,” he whispered, tears stinging his eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yeah,” Trudy muttered. He could tell she was still irritated with him, but she shuffled closer and put her arm around his shoulders. She scented him and he relaxed enough to rest his cheek on her head as she hugged him. Omegas were drawn to each other by nature, their vulnerability leading them to adapt to being in groups.</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you the only other Omega here?” Jack asked after a couple seconds of stillness.</p>
<p class="p1">“Yep,” Trudy sighed, sitting back up. “There are some Betas who are nice, but it’s good to finally have another Omega around,” she gave Jack a knowing smile. He couldn’t imagine being separated from other Omegas all his life, but she seemed to be comfortable by herself. Surely her shyness and introversion were adaptations to her hard life, but at this point taking care of herself was all she knew.</p>
<p class="p1">Trudy picked up her spade and began planting more rosebush seedlings as if Jack weren’t there anymore. He took her cold-shoulder as an invitation to leave. As he started to stand back up, her piercing hazel eyes gripped his. “I didn’t mean to be rude,” she apologized flatly, forcing a timid smile. “What I meant was that you’re actually quite lucky. You have a rich and powerful Alpha to provide for you. You’ll never have to work another day for the rest of your life. For someone of your status, it is extremely rare to find <em>any </em>willing Alpha.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Trudy’s words echoed through Jack’s head for the rest of the day. He wandered about the mansion, taking his time surveying all the furniture and decor, searching every nook and cranny. He still couldn’t quite accept that he was going to be here forever. He was essentially a prisoner in a golden cage. However, he figured he might as well familiarize himself with his cage.</p>
<p class="p1">He found a tall entryway at the end of the main ground floor hallway. Ebony wood doors with bronzed handles stood ajar, leading into the maze like room of bookshelves and ladders. It was something out of a storybook, with floor-length curtains letting the early evening sunlight pool over a shaggy maroon carpet and matching velvet armchairs.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack stared up at the shelves that lined the walls all the way up to the ceiling, his jaw agape. He started climbing one of the ladders to get a closer look at the books in the collection. Shakespeare, Grimm’s Fairytales, Sherlock Holmes, poetry, art, cookbooks, textbooks, dictionaries in nearly every language…the private library had nearly everything ever written. One could spend a lifetime in that room and still never read every single book.</p>
<p class="p1">He ran his fingers along the spines of first edition hardcover copies. He was so entranced that he didn’t notice that he was being watched—admired—by his captor. It was the happiest Cal had seen Jack since he’d brought him back to his family estate, he couldn’t help but stare.</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t know you liked reading,” Cal said, sauntering out of the shadows of the doorframe. The Omega jumped at the sound of Cal’s voice, his peaceful demeanor broken. His smile faded into a steely glare as he climbed down from the stepladder.</p>
<p class="p1">“Did you think I couldn’t?” he asked venomously, pacing towards the other side of the room. Cal stopped in the middle of the room to give the flighty Omega some space. Anxiety radiated off of the blonde like burnt coffee. As much as he wanted to believe he didn’t care, the fact that his presence made the Omega so upset stung.</p>
<p class="p1">“I didn’t say that,” Cal argued.</p>
<p class="p1">“You didn’t have to,” Jack muttered, not caring if the Alpha heard him. He could feel the Alpha’s presence in the room like the pull of a strong magnet, even as his cold eyes surveyed him like a hunter watching his prey. He fought the urge to turn around and meet the Alpha’s dark brown eyes. His neck tingled where his bonding mark had healed over into a silver crescent, and he unconsciously rubbed the wound with his fingers to calm himself.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal chuckled, his voice deep like it was when he was biting back anger. In this case, it was the deep irritation that his Omega—<em>his</em> Omega—hated him so much that he wouldn’t even look at him. He hadn’t even wanted to take on an Omega in the first place, let alone be stuck with a disobedient one that he’d have to break himself. It was enough trouble trying to get Rose, a high class Beta, to agree to marry him and bear their pups. Now that was all being put on hold so he could clean up the mess <em>she</em> started.</p>
<p class="p1">“This can all be yours,” Cal offered, gliding silently across the carpet to stand directly behind his Omega. His sudden presence sent an icy shiver down Jack’s spine. He froze in place when the centimeters in between them were crossed and a firm hand trailed over his shoulder. Ignoring the Omega’s rising anxiety, Cal leaned in closer and pressed his lips against the faint scar on Jack’s neck. Electric sparks radiated over Jack’s body from the sensitive spot on his neck, and he instinctively pushed himself back against the Alpha’s chest in response.</p>
<p class="p1">Strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him in place before he could undo what he’d just done. “Wait…” he gasped, shaking his head to clear the hormonal fog. He tried to push the human straight jacket off of him, but Cal’s grip tightened. “No,” he whimpered, finally letting his body go limp as teeth bit down over the raw bonding mark.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re safe here, darling,” a smooth voice cooed into his ear. Spearmint and teakwood flooded his senses, making his brain swim and his limbs heavy with involuntary submission. “Ifyou stop fighting me…” the Alpha proposed.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack shook his head and mumbled an incomprehensible retort. It was enough. With a low growl, Cal turned Jack around and pinned him against the wall with a forearm across his chest. The Omega’s head cleared instantly, fight or flight instincts battling each other uselessly. He hesitated in shock before squirming underneath the Alpha, anger and fear scenting the air around him when he realized the Alpha was too strong to fight off. He was trapped in between the marble wall and the Alpha’s rock-hard body.</p>
<p class="p1">“Darling, if I were you I would stop testing my patience,” Cal hissed. “I’m trying to be hospitable, but remember that I <em>own</em> you now. You can’t run from me, sweetheart, it would kill you,”</p>
<p class="p1">“I’d rather be dead,” Jack spat. The Alpha clamped his hand over Jack’s throat and squeezed his fragile windpipe in response. Jack desperately tried to pry Cal’s hards away, only to have his wrist pinned just as painfully against the wall.</p>
<p class="p1">“You listen to me, bitch,” Cal growled, his eyes darkening with fury. The scent of his anger and Jack’s fear polluted the room. “Whether you like it or not, you have to obey me. I can make this a living hell for you if you continue to be uncooperative. Alternatively, if you’re a good little bitch for your Alpha you can have a nice, comfortable life here. Take your pick, Jack,” Cal let Jack’s throat go so he could answer.</p>
<p class="p1">After coughing and gasping to pull sweet air back into his aching lungs, Jack finally answered. “I didn’t want this,” he whimpered, his throat sore and raw. “This isn’t fair,” he complained weakly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Life isn’t fucking fair. Are you going to let me make this easier for you or not?” Cal pressed.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack hesitated, but a bone-crushing squeeze to his wrist snapped him back into submission. “Okay,” he gasped hoarsely. “Fine,”</p>
<p class="p1">“What?” Cal ordered, taking Jack’s chin in between his fingers and forcing blue eyes to meet his.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’ll be good,” Jack surrendered quietly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Smart boy,” Cal grinned and leaned in to kiss and lick his Omega’s bonding mark, scenting him rather overtly in the hopes of calming his nerves.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Not fair</em>, Jack thought spitefully as the Alpha’s scent marking made his muscles go lax. One of the primary benefits of owning an Omega was having constant access to sex. Omegas were biologically driven to please Alphas, their bodies reacting positively to an Alpha’s touch and scent no matter what their thoughts and emotions were.</p>
<p class="p1">The previous day Cal had promised not to make any unwanted sexual advances, but he was already reconsidering that promise as he tasted the Omega’s sweet skin. Jack mewled and squirmed against the wall. His mind screamed against the Alpha’s advances despite the growing heat in between his legs that said otherwise.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal could smell the sugary slick spilling out of the Omega, so strong he could already taste it. He imagined holding the Omega’s writhing body down as he spread those slender legs and licked the slick coming from his sex until he came. Just as easily, he imagined himself turning the boy around and fucking him roughly against the wall. The nights of Jack’s heat had felt so good, but the memories were hazy for both of them. He would be damned if he had to wait another three months just to feel the inside of his own Omega again.</p>
<p class="p1">Before he could do something he would regret, Cal stepped back and let the Omega slump against the wall under his own weight. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were teary as he peeked up at the Alpha. He was still afraid, but now arousal was drowning out the sickening scent of his fear.</p>
<p class="p1">“I did tell you I wouldn’t take you against your will, and I am a man of my word,” Cal said calmly, although he dug his nails into his palms to keep himself from lurching forward and grabbing the Omega.</p>
<p class="p1">“Bullshit,” Jack groaned. “I never believed that for a second,”</p>
<p class="p1">“I should be offended that you think so little of me,” Cal scoffed, raising an eyebrow in amusement. While the context was not ideal, he was impressed with how well the Omega could read him.</p>
<p class="p1">“You should be, but you’re not because you know I’m right,” Jack grinned in spite of himself.</p>
<p class="p1">“I wanted to mean it,” Cal sighed, stepping closer to Jack. “I hoped I could,” he gently caressed the Omega’s cheek and smiled as he leaned into his touch.</p>
<p class="p1">“No, you didn’t,” Jack regained his composure and pushed a hand against Cal’s chest. He turned his head away from the Alpha’s warm hand and fixed his eyes on a faraway point on the other side of the room. The Alpha ignored his retreat and only moved in closer, wedging his knee in between the Omega’s legs and pressing his face back into the aromatic mark on his neck.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack swallowed a helpless whimper and flattened his back against the wall. “Let me go,” he ordered, but his voice wavered. The arousal flowing off of his skin was impossible to ignore. He hated himself for it.</p>
<p class="p1">“Or what?” the Alpha challenged, reaching behind Jack’s neck and pressing his fingers into the pressure point at the top of his spine that made him go still beneath him. At the same time, he dug his thumb into the pulsing scent gland on his right wrist. The Omega’s body went limp, the only thing keeping him upright was the Alpha propping him against the wall.</p>
<p class="p1">He stared forward helplessly. “Please…”</p>
<p class="p1">“What?” the Alpha teased, a demonic smirk pulling at his lips.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want…” Jack choked as Cal gripped his neck tighter.</p>
<p class="p1">“But you’re asking for it, sweetheart,” Cal purred, grabbing Jack’s waist and turning him around again so his chest was pressed against the wall. The cold marble stung his cheek as his hair was gripped in a firm hand and his face was held still. His wrist was pinned behind his back, contorting his body painfully as his legs were kicked apart and his body was shoved flat against the wall. Before he could protest, the Alpha’s teeth were piercing his skin and a growing hardness pressed against the back of his thigh. He made an indiscernible sound in the back of his throat, something in between a cry and a moan. </p>
<p class="p1">“I also told you I wouldn’t tolerate disobedience,” Cal hissed against the Omega’s neck. Blood pooled around the fresh bite mark and dripped down Jack’s neck. “The deal was that I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want as long as you behaved. Well, you’re not behaving,” he warned. Jack squirmed and Cal shoved him forward even harder. “If you won’t make this easy for me, then I won’t make it easy for you either,” he growled, his chest rumbling over the Omega’s back. “I’ll keep marking you if that’s what it takes to prove to you that you’re mine,”</p>
<p class="p1">Sharp teeth grazed the skin on the back of his neck, threatening to create another link in the chain. “No, no, no!” Jack yelled. “I’ll behave, just…please don’t,” he whimpered.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fine.” The Alpha answered, pleased with the Omega’s submission. He let go of Jack’s wrists and stepped back to let him stand on his own. Jack’s legs quivered as he turned around to face his captor with tear stained cheeks.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal grabbed Jack’s shoulder to stop him from moving away. Instead of fighting, the Omega froze in place, coyly meeting the Alpha’s eyes. “I can’t trust your word,” Cal said dismissively. “You’re going to have to give me more than that,” he pushed Jack’s shoulder down. “On your knees,” he ordered. The Omega obeyed, but a pained expression soured his beautiful face.</p>
<p class="p1">“If you do a good job I’ll reward you,” he offered, digging his fingers into the Omega’s blonde locks. “Go on,” he urged, pulling Jack’s face towards him.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack reached up with trembling hands to unbutton his Alpha’s pants. His heart raced and bile rose into the back of his throat, but the heavy scent of teakwood soothed him as he exposed more of the Alpha’s skin. Now that he wasn’t overtaken by his heat, he was much more hesitant and unsure of himself as he took the Alpha’s lengthy member into his mouth. He moved back and forth slowly, gliding his tongue over the bottom of the shaft. The hand in his hair gripped tightly and pushed him forward. His eyes snapped open and he yelped as the tip of Cal’s cock bruised the back of his throat. His muscles contracted around the foreign object being forced into his body and he gagged until his eyes watered. He reached up to try and push the source of the pain away, but his hands could only grip the backs of Cal’s legs tightly as he fought to pull his head back and was subsequently choked.</p>
<p class="p1">Just as he was about to black out from lack of Oxygen, the hand in his hair yanked his head back. Saliva dripped down his chin as he coughed and gagged, his throat finally free of Cal’s thick member. <em>This fucking sadist,</em> he thought bitterly as more tears streamed down his cheeks and dripped onto the dark carpet along with pools of drool flowing from his lips. His relief didn’t last long though. Once he’d just barely caught his breath, his face was gripped on both sides by rough hands and his mouth was shoved back over Cal’s bright-red cock. He moaned in disagreement as Cal held his head firmly in place and thrust into his mouth relentlessly. But the sounds of his moans only drove Cal farther. </p>
<p class="p1">Jack gagged as he tried to accommodate the penetration. His jaw ached, his throat felt raw, and his lungs burned for air, but the Alpha didn’t ease up. Silent sobs shook his shoulders as his hair was pulled back tightly and a rush of salty, warm liquid poured down his throat. He was finally freed, left panting and coughing on the floor with tears, saliva, and semen coating his lips and chin and dripping down the front of his shirt.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal clicked his tongue, putting himself away. “You ruined your new clothes,” he observed, lifting the Omega up by the collar of his shirt. He wiped his thumb over Jack’s wet lips and pushed the last bit of semen into his mouth. His warm tongue flicked over his skin tantalizingly as he swallowed what he’d just been given. “Good boy,” the Alpha purred proudly. He had no doubt that Jack would be broken beautifully in time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vertigo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dressing room sex and finally some more plot :)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"The way that you please me sets this room on fire<br/>I'm burning with desire in this bed<br/>So if I'm dreaming please don't wake me up<br/>If all of this is happening in my head<br/>Waited for so long<br/>But what you got is different<br/>Had me so addicted from the start"<br/>-Vertigo, Jason Derulo</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Jack woke up with sticky thighs and an Alpha lying on top of him. It was the third time he’d awoken this way since the first night Cal came into his room.</p>
<p class="p1">It had been another month already. Unwilling to admit it to himself, Jack was getting comfortable with his new life. He was bored, but he always had soft clothes to wear and delectable food to eat. He still wanted to escape the prison-like walls of the property, but he was in no rush to ruin the peaceful mood by making a scene. He listened carefully from outside Cal’s office whenever he was on the phone or talking to his Beta manservant, trying to gather as much information as he could on when he would be let out again and to where.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">So far the only time he had been off of the property was when Cal took him into the city to have him fitted for even more new clothes. He ended up with an entire closet full of silk pajamas and dress shirts, and had tried on even more tailor-made suits of nearly every design and color. He felt kind of silly standing in front of the dressing room mirror in a lavender three piece suit with a bow-tie and everything. It clung to his hips and legs and slimmed his waist, showing off his thin figure and accentuating the curve of his ass and thighs. He groaned and rolled his eyes, realizing that that was the whole point. High class Omegas were often dressed up in ostentatious colors and revealing clothes to attend social functions with their Alphas. He was to be Cal’s new accessory.</p>
<p class="p1">The dressing room door swung open without warning and Jack gasped and spun around. He was in the process of removing his shirt, working through the pearl buttons carefully. He blushed and tried to pull the shirt back over his exposed chest. The Alpha knocked his hands away and continued unbuttoning the shirt, backing Jack into the mirror.</p>
<p class="p1">“Don’t be shy,” Cal smirked, eyeing the Omega’s stiff nipples. Jack flinched as he ran his hands over his skin and down his back, pulling his hips up to meet his. He groaned softly as he felt the Alpha’s desire press into his inner thigh. Cal leaned in to scent him, lingering over his neck and making him shiver. Alpha pheromones had permeated the tiny room as soon as he’d opened the door and seen his Omega partially undressed.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack squirmed against Cal and the mirror. He pushed his forearm against Cal’s chest, panting heavily as the Alpha released his neck and stared down at him with hungry eyes. He bit his lip, conflicted. “We’re in public,” he whispered.</p>
<p class="p1">“Not in here,” Cal shook his head.</p>
<p class="p1">“But…” Warm slick gushed out of him as the Alpha pressed his wrist up to his nose, forcing the Omega to scent him back. He closed his eyes and moaned deeply, his cock tenting the tight fabric of his pants lewdly. He went limp in the Alpha’s arms, arching his back against the mirror. Knees trembling, he clutched the sleeves of his mate’s jacket to keep himself from collapsing. “Not…fair,” he panted, mind hazy.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal chuckled. “<em>Your</em> scent makes me like this.” He slipped his hand down the back of the lavender dress pants and pushed a finger into the weeping hole underneath in one fluid motion. Jack whimpered and rolled his hips up in response. “So <em>now</em> you want it?” he teased.</p>
<p class="p1">“Because you used your pheromones on me,” Jack pouted, looking up at his Alpha with teary eyes. He fluttered his eyelashes dramatically and wrapped his arms around Cal’s neck. “Please,” he whined, kissing the Alpha’s stubbly jawline and cheeks.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal growled, gripping the Omega’s hips and holding him flush against his body. “You can’t blame me for this later,” he warned against Jack’s ear before pressing his lips to the bonding mark on his neck. Jack moaned and tilted his head to the side to give the Alpha full access to his neck, pulling him closer in response.</p>
<p class="p1">“Get me out of these hideous things,” Jack growled, grinding his hips against the Alpha’s hard on to speed up the process. Cal pulled back just long enough to unbutton both of their slacks. Once the Omega’s pants were pooled on the floor and kicked to the side, Cal pulled him up and pressed his back into the mirror. He yelped, but adapted quickly, wrapping his legs tightly around Cal’s waist.</p>
<p class="p1">They wasted no time, lips slamming together as Cal thrusted up into the Omega. He muffled Jack’s needy cries and moans with his mouth, pushing back against the mirror as he let Jack slide down the length of his cock. The mirror rattled against the wall as Jack was continuously railed against it. Even if his screams were effectively concealed, the rhythmic shaking of the doorframe surely caught everyone’s attention.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“In New York, <em>tomorrow</em>. Are you sure you should bring him?” Lovejoy hissed impatiently.</p>
<p class="p1">“I already said I’d be there. It would reflect poorly on me if I didn’t come,” Cal answered calmly. Jack pressed his ear to the door, sure they were talking about him now.</p>
<p class="p1">“Then just leave him <em>here,</em>” Lovejoy exclaimed.</p>
<p class="p1">“I can’t risk that. It would be irresponsible,”</p>
<p class="p1">“If you’re so worried about him staying here, then why would you think he’d behave any better out there?”</p>
<p class="p1">There was a long pause during which Jack could only hear his own heart beating. “I don’t intend on leaving him unsupervised,” Cal finally answered. “Either you’ll be watching him or I will,”</p>
<p class="p1">“If I dare say, sir, I think bringing him now will be worse than if you didn’t attend at all,”</p>
<p class="p1">Cal scoffed, clearly losing his temper. “I’m going and I’m bringing <em>my Omega</em>, do you understand?” he barked.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fine,” Lovejoy sighed. “I’ll babysit him then,”</p>
<p class="p1">“You’ll only need to babysit him if he doesn’t behave for me.”</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">“Behave for you, huh?” Jack muttered to himself as he paced across the floor in his bedroom. So he’d be going to New York to attend some high society dinner party with Cal. This time, in addition to being on solid ground, he would be there as Cal’s mate. The thought of sitting next to Cal quietly while the same rich Alphas he’d met months before stared at him like he was a piece of meat made him feel sick.</p>
<p class="p1">He was finally going to leave the property again, but instead of being excited, he dreaded it. He would much rather stay here and read books all day than look those disgusting Alpha snobsin the eye again. At least this time, he wouldn’t have to mask his disdain for them. All he would have to do was sit at the table and look pretty like all the other Omegas.</p>
<p class="p1">He was so distracted that he didn’t hear the knocking on his door until it was already opening. He jumped back as the door nearly hit him. “What do you want?” he sneered at puzzled the Alpha that stood in his doorway.</p>
<p class="p1">“You didn’t hear me knocking?” Cal asked, choosing to ignore the Omega’s unruly tone.</p>
<p class="p1">“No,” Jack said quietly, looking down at his feet.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know you were in the hall earlier,” Cal sighed, stepping inside and closing the door behind him.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack looked back up, eyes wide. He didn’t even need to voice his question.</p>
<p class="p1">“You left your scent everywhere,” Cal explained. “Well, since you’re my mate, I could probably smell you from a mile away, and on everything that you touch even years later,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh,” Jack said. It seemed as if everything the Alpha could do was in direct conflict with his own wishes. It was less like they were mates and more like the Alpha was the prison guard and the Omega the prisoner. He wrapped his arms around his chest and shrunk back unconsciously.</p>
<p class="p1">“I know you’re worried, but—“</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not <em>worried</em>, I just don’t want to go,” Jack snapped, stepping back again as the Alpha moved towards him. Comforting pheromones released into the air around them, but Jack held his breath and turned away. He wouldn’t fall for that manipulation again.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal sighed impatiently. “It’s just one night, okay?”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, it’s not okay,” Jack muttered, refusing to meet the Alpha’s eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">“Too bad,” Cal growled. “You’re coming with me and you <em>will</em> behave or else there will be consequences. <em>Do you understand</em>?”</p>
<p class="p1">Every nerve in Jack’s body begged him to drop to his knees and apologize to the Alpha, to right his wrongs so the Alpha was no longer upset. But he fought it, straining against every fiber of his being. He balled his hands into tight fists and held them at his sides. “What consequences?” he forced out of a clenched jaw.</p>
<p class="p1">“Obey me and you won’t ever have to find out,” Cal spat venomously before turning to leave the room, slamming the door behind him so hard that the furniture trembled.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack sunk to the floor, hugging his knees to his chest as he fought to catch his breath. His Alpha was angry and it terrified him to the point of nausea, but he knew he had to be bluffing. Alphas couldn’t bear to hurt their Omegas just as much as Omegas couldn’t bear to upset their Alphas. It was part of the wretched biology that entrapped them both.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The heated drive to New York~~~</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Because this is Omegaverse and it takes place in an early 20th century adjacent time, I'm using "hysteria" as an unofficial condition for Omegas that act unruly because they haven't had sex in a long time. So, yeah, keep in mind it's 100% made-up, and might even be made-up in this universe too. Cheers!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">“You’re coming,” Cal slammed his fist against the door again. “I swear to God, if you don’t open this door right now…” he growled. Of course, he had a master key, but Jack had pushed his dresser in front of the door. Even the Alpha wasn’t strong enough to push past it.</p>
<p class="p1">He grinned in satisfaction from his bed, where he was still undressed and covered in blankets. He pulled the blankets tighter around his body, taking comfort in the familiar smell of his nest. The bedsheets still had his Alpha’s scent on them, which he snuggled into and breathed in deeply, even as he growled softly at the furious man on the other side of the door.</p>
<p class="p1">He didn’t want to be left alone, but it was better than being dragged to some elaborate dinner party where his body would be flaunted to the other Alphas. He couldn’t stand the thought of those <em>old men</em> ogling him whilst looking down their noses at him like he was some kind of pet. He glanced at the lavender form-fitting suit laid out for him on the chair and snorted. He was definitely <em>not</em> wearing that hideous thing.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not going!” he shouted back in between the loud thumps against the door.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal was slamming his entire body weight against it, driving his shoulder into the wood and making it shudder in its frame, but the heavy dresser barely budged. Jack whimpered and sunk back into the bed. <em>Why won’t he just leave?</em></p>
<p class="p1">“I’m not leaving without you,” Cal answered impatiently. The pounding stopped.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why not?” Jack hissed.</p>
<p class="p1">“I can’t leave you alone when you’re acting like this,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Acting like <em>what</em>?” Jack spat.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hysterical,”</p>
<p class="p1">“Are you kidding me?” he yelled. “I’m not <em>hysterical!</em> You bigoted fucker! I don’t want to go anywhere with you! You forced me into this, the least you could do is leave me <em>alone</em> once in awhile!”</p>
<p class="p1">Cal sighed heavily, pressing his forehead against the door in defeat. “Darling,” he said softly, forcing his voice to stay soft even though he was brimming with rage and impatience. They had to leave <em>now</em> or else they wouldn’t make it to New York in time.</p>
<p class="p1">Reputation aside, there were more important things there. He was supposed to meet a potential business partner at the hotel club after dinner. <em>That</em> was why he so desperately needed to be there, and preferably on time. This arrangement was supposed to be secret, and if he showed up late and missed the dinner it would only look more suspicious. He could go without Jack, but for lack of a better reason, he simply couldn’t bring himself to leave his Omega alone. He would feel much safer knowing that Jack was close, even if that meant leaving him tied up in their hotel room while he did his bidding downstairs. Showing him off to the other Alphas was only a perk.</p>
<p class="p1">“I don’t want to leave you alone. I can fix this, darling. I know you’re angry, but I can make it better. Please, just…let me in,” he said sweetly, changing his tactic.</p>
<p class="p1">The Alpha’s smooth voice almost made Jack change his mind. He wanted to let his Alpha in, let him hold him close and make it better, just like he’d promised. But he reminded himself that it was all a ploy. He didn’t <em>care</em>, he just wanted to manipulate Jack by appealing to his submissive, Omegean nature.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack tossed the blankets aside and stepped lightly across the floor. He stood in front of the dresser and stared longingly at the door. He <em>really</em> wanted to open it, even though he was still angry. The Alpha was scenting the air, his anger so thick it burned Jack’s throat. He wanted to hide from it, to cower in the corner and submit to make his Alpha happy again. The urge inside of his body to <em>give up</em> like that made his stomach clench with nausea.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack whimpered and leaned against the dresser, his body <em>aching</em> to be closer to the Alpha. <em>God, I hate being this way,</em> he thought helplessly. He weighed his options. Open the door and be forced to leave, or stay where he was and be left alone for the next three days. The thought of being so far away from his Alpha made his throat tighten and his chest heave in a silent sob.</p>
<p class="p1">He sniffled, making up his mind. He pushed the dresser away from the door, leaning back on it with all of his weight to do so. As soon as the door was unblocked, Cal threw it open. It slammed against the wall violently, vibrating from the impact as it swung back into place. Cal looked down at the Omega sitting on the floor with his back against the side of the dresser and his knees pulled up to his chest. He refused to look up, staring at the floor in defeat instead.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal huffed impatiently at the half-naked Omega on the floor. <em>Pathetic little thing</em>, he thought bitterly. He had no time to properly clean and dress him, that would have to wait. He bent down and scooped the boy’s small body into his arms, throwing him over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Jack squirmed and kicked as soon as he realized he was going to be forced into the car anyway, but his waist was gripped tightly against Cal’s shoulder, and if he wiggled free he would only fall headfirst down the stairs they were now descending. He cried out in anguish, his voice rising and bordering on an Omegean call.</p>
<p class="p1">“Get his things, please.” Cal ordered the Beta who stood at the front door, holding it open for them. The Beta shot Jack a look of contempt before nodding to his master and hurrying upstairs.</p>
<p class="p1">“You liar!” Jack wailed. “Put me down!” he balled his hands into fists and hit Cal’s back and kicked against him as hard as he could. But the Alpha just sighed and ignored him like he was no more than a pesky fly buzzing around his head. The cab driver, another Beta, opened the back door of the station wagon for them, giving the untamed Omega a wary look.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal threw Jack onto the seat before climbing in after him. The door shut behind them and Jack growled as he struggled to sit up. He backed up into the opposite corner of the cabin, wrapping his arms around his bare chest and curling in on himself to appear smaller. He was like a feral animal.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ve been too busy to give you enough attention lately,” he apologized. “It’s been,” he paused, trying to recall his latest memory of when they were <em>intimate</em>. “It’s been three weeks,” he stated, surprised that he had gone this long without knotting the Omega. Even as he pranced about his home wearing very minimal clothing in the early summer heat, spreading his delicious scent everywhere. He should have noticed from the way he’d reacted to the news of their trip that something was wrong.</p>
<p class="p1">“So?” Jack snapped, still huddled in the corner as far away from Cal as possible. “I just don’t want to go, there’s nothing more to it,”</p>
<p class="p1">“No, you’re acting out, more than usual at least. Even when I scent you, you barely calm down. You don’t do as I say, you’re hostile and unruly, and you’ve been withdrawn,” Cal continued.</p>
<p class="p1">“Because <em>you</em> are being unreasonable. I said I didn’t want to go and now you’re forcing me to against my will. I don’t even <em>need</em> to be there, you’re just so egotistical you need to show me off to all your depraved Alpha friends,” Jack spat back. He rolled his eyes and pressed his cheek against the window as the car started, hugging his body tighter.</p>
<p class="p1">“You were okay with going into the city with me a few weeks ago. What did you think I was having you fitted for, hm? You had to have known I was planning on taking you out again, somewhere more formal,”</p>
<p class="p1">Jack thought about it. He did assume the lavish gifts had a deeper meaning. He knew he was being groomed to play the part of an obedient high society Omega. He didn’t <em>like</em> the concept, but at the time didn’t dwell on it. He didn’t think he would be thrust into that world so soon, but even so, he did admit that he’d reacted more strongly to the news of their trip than he would have after their last outing.</p>
<p class="p1">“You think I’m hysterical,” he snorted. Frustrated, bored, and depressed maybe, but <em>hysterical</em> carried too much weight. He clenched his jaw and stared back out the window as the car started to move down the long, winding driveway.</p>
<p class="p1">The longer he spent denying his basal Omegean instincts the easier it was to distance himself from the Alpha. The house was so big he could go an entire day without seeing him. He thrust himself into reading and drawing; out of sight, out of mind. But he was like a rubber band, stretching as far as he could within his Alpha’s orbit until he snapped back into place. Without realizing it, he had stretched himself too thin. Hysteria, while controversial, did describe his irate behavior.</p>
<p class="p1">“Darling boy,” Cal sighed, sliding across the leather seat and pulling Jack into his arms. He remained tense, even as Cal scented him, fingers stroking through his messy blond hair as he pressed his lips to the scent gland on his neck, tracing the outline of his bonding mark. Jack whimpered and tried to duck away, but Cal wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him into his lap. He spread his legs apart and reached across his chest to grip his neck possessively, pushing his head back against his shoulder.</p>
<p class="p1">The pressure of his Alpha’s fingers on either side of his neck stilled him, making his limbs grow weak and malleable. “That’s it,” Cal purred behind him, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder blade. He ran his other hand up Jack’s thigh, making him shudder and mewl softly, but the grip on his neck kept him from doing anything more to protest the advances.</p>
<p class="p1">“When Omegas don’t get enough attention from their mates for too long, they get irritable and reclusive. It’s called hysteria, darling. It’s not made up,” Cal explained. “If left untended it can lead to severe depression. We don’t want that, do we, love?” he asked, his hand moving farther up. “That’s how bonded Omegas get sick and die if they’re separated from their Alphas,” he added, his breath warm against Jack’s skin.</p>
<p class="p1">He was pulling the age-old “myth” that an Omega who left their Alpha would wither away die of heartbreak. Jack rolled his eyes. It was an outdated, sexist story they told young Omegas at church. An Alpha could take on many mates but an Omega had to stay loyal and subservient to their one and only Alpha…or else they’d <em>die. </em>It wasn’t true, of course.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal slipped his hand beneath the elastic of Jack’s underwear, which was conveniently all he was wearing. He ran his finger over the Omega’s slick entrance, making him draw in a sharp breath and tense his shoulders. “Sh-sh,” Cal whispered, pressing a finger into the tight entrance, muscles contracting to pull him in greedily. “You know what the cure it, darling?” he asked, his voice dropping.</p>
<p class="p1">“You’re—that’s not going to work,” Jack gasped.</p>
<p class="p1">“We’ll see about that,” Cal’s breath was hot against Jack’s neck as he spread his thighs apart even further, forcing Jack to lean back against his chest. Jack squirmed and whimpered as Cal slipped his fingers into his dripping hole.</p>
<p class="p1">“So wet already,” Cal mused, scissoring his fingers inside of Jack and feeling more slick trickle over them. Jack bit the back of his hand to stifle his needy moans. He didn’t want to prove Cal right, especially after all the trouble he’d gone through. But he couldn’t control his body’s reactions.</p>
<p class="p1">His skin grew suffocatingly hot, especially in between his thighs where Cal’s fingers teased his weeping entrance. His hardening cock strained against his underwear, leaving a wet spot where pre-cum leaked out. His stomach tingled, muscles contracting on their own. He whined and bucked his hips into Cal’s hand, and Cal finally stopped teasing his entrance and pushed his fingers all the way inside.</p>
<p class="p1">“I told you it’d feel good,” Cal cooed in Jack’s ear, leaving soft kisses against his neck. He curled his fingers and prodded at the tight bundle of nerves within Jack’s sex. Jack lurched forward in Cal’s lap with a high-pitched yelp. His legs trembled as he fought to restrain himself.</p>
<p class="p1">“Why are you still holding back, darling?” Cal asked teasingly, his teeth nipping at Jack’s bonding scar. “Why don’t you let your Alpha take care of you?” he massaged the tender spot inside of Jack expertly, his fingers moving painfully slow. The Omega writhed and panted in his lap, grinding himself against the palm of Cal’s hand shamelessly.</p>
<p class="p1">“Beautiful,” Cal praised him. “You react so well,” he reached up to tweak one of Jack’s blushing nipples, making him arch his back lewdly, head falling back against Cal’s shoulder. He panted, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy, hips straining against Cal’s hand. It hadn’t taken long to wreck him.</p>
<p class="p1">“Do you want me to make you come?” Cal asked seductively.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack whimpered and turned his cheek away from Cal. He shut his eyes and breathed deeply against Cal’s shoulder. His suit was fresh pressed and warm, and smelled like his cologne. Cal rubbed his neck against Jack’s scent gland, brining him back to the present. The scent of <em>Alpha</em> was so thick, so intoxicatingly <em>good</em>, Jack’s mind went hazy. He wanted to stay angry, to not give Cal the satisfaction of winning, but the more his fingers worked inside of him and his aroused scent filled the car, the harder it was to think at all.</p>
<p class="p1">“Cal,” Jack panted, preening as Cal slipped a third finger into his sodden hole. He felt hot and wet, the tingling in his stomach turning into a dull ache as his body begged for release. “P-please,” he whined, unsure of what he was pleading for anymore.</p>
<p class="p1">“Hmm?” Cal hummed, a soft lilt in his voice. His hand stopped moving and Jack cried out, straining forward to fuck himself onto Cal’s fingers again. Cal chuckled deeply, his chest rumbling against Jack’s back. He nosed Jack’s scent gland, breathing his arousal in like a drug. Jack moaned, losing his patience and reaching into his underwear to grip his own neglected cock in his hand, rolling his hips over Cal’s stilled fingers.</p>
<p class="p1">“Mmmnnn, <em>please</em>,” he moaned, his voice breaking. He wanted it—<em>needed</em> it—so bad he fought back a sob.</p>
<p class="p1">“What do you want, Jack?” Cal asked, gripping Jack’s throat lightly, but just enough to make his eyes roll back.</p>
<p class="p1">“I want your knot,” he blurted out, voice breathy and seductive. He didn’t even recognize it as his own.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal chuckled devilishly, tightening his grip on the Omega’s neck. “Do you, now?” he asked teasingly. Jack wiggled in his lap, trying to push himself farther onto Cal’s fingers, desperately in search of <em>more</em>. The intense need to be knotted washed over him like he was in heat. There was no turning back now.</p>
<p class="p1">“Cal!” Jack moaned impatiently. “Please!”</p>
<p class="p1">Cal sighed, enjoying the sight of his unruly Omega writhing and begging for his knot shamelessly in his lap. But he couldn’t deny how it was affecting him either. Jack’s sour angry and fearful scent had turned into sweet arousal, the tight quarters of the car locking it inside with them as it built up to a mind-numbing high. His slick soaked through his underwear and through Cal’s pant leg. He could feel the wet warmth on his skin, smell its sugary sweetness like vanilla in fresh baked cake, even taste it on the tip of his tongue. His cock tented his pants, making them uncomfortably tight and warm. Since they were as good as ruined now anyway, he figured there would be no harm in taking some of this pleasure for himself.</p>
<p class="p1">He squeezed a hand in between their bodies to unzip his pants and pull himself free. Jack moaned and ground back into Cal’s hard cock. Cal growled, pulling Jack back towards him by the nape of his neck. The touch made him go slack, sitting with Cal’s leaking cock against the cleft of his ass, back arched beautifully against Cal’s chest. “Good boy,” Cal purred, his voice deepening even further. Jack preened at the praise, whining softly in impatience as Cal bucked his hips and slid his cock over Jack’s round ass.</p>
<p class="p1">“P-please put it in me,” he begged, tears stinging his eyes. He pushed himself back to rub gently against Cal’s hardness. The wet tip of Cal’s cock dragged across the small of his back and he groaned in need, throwing this head back.</p>
<p class="p1">“Lift up,” Cal demanded, and Jack complied eagerly. He lifted his hips off of Cal’s lap so Cal could finally free him of his only garment of clothing. His dripping cock bounced against his stomach lewdly, dragging a trail of pre-cum across his skin. Cal pulled Jack back down, this time directly over his cock.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack screamed his pleasure as Cal pulled his hips all the way down into his lap. His stomach swelled as Cal’s length buried deep into him. He rutted against it, tears falling down his cheeks as the fire in his belly was finally tamed. Cal growled softly behind him, reaching up to grab his shoulder and pull him down onto him. He held Jack down but left him just enough freedom to move his hips up and down at his desired pace. The Omega, who had been close to feral not long ago, was now tamed and greedily pleasuring himself on the Alpha’s cock. It was a sight to behold. Cal’s chest swelled with pride, knowing he’d won yet again.</p>
<p class="p1">“I’m going to knot you so hard,” he growled through clenched teeth. He hissed as Jack slammed back onto his cock with a primal energy.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack cursed and moaned and babbled incoherently, slick and sweat dripping onto the leather seats beneath them. Cal’s hands held his hips possessively, his teeth digging into his shoulder, and growls vibrating through his chest. He worked himself madly as he ground onto Cal’s growing knot.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck—Alpha—come inside me,” Jack begged mindlessly. Cal didn’t resist, he pulled Jack down and erupted deep inside of him, his knot filly expanding to lock his seed into the Omega’s gripping heat.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack screamed as he ground onto the Alpha’s knot and felt his thick cum fill him up, so full that his belly budged outward. He bit his lip and cried out softly as he rode out his own orgasm on top of the Alpha’s cock.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The ride to New York was nearly three hours, enough time for them to repeat this cycle two more times. With some time to spare, Cal wiped Jack down with a towel and dressed him in the hideous lavender suit. Jack was too tired to refuse. He folded his arms over his chest and hunched his shoulders as Cal combed his hair back.</p>
<p class="p1">They were both still flushed and glistening with sweat, and no doubt pouring pheromones. Jack anticipated the looks he would get. Every Alpha in a ten mile radius would turn their heads. For some reason, Cal didn’t mind this. Jack glared at him out of the corner of his eye as he fixed his appearance in a compact mirror, <em>grinning</em> at his reflection like Narcissus into the water.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal didn’t just not mind that they would catch everyone’s immediate attention, he <em>wanted</em> it that way. Jack had given him the perfect opportunity to manipulate their biology into creating his desired effect. There wouldn’t be a single soul in the entire hotel who didn’t see his Omega. They would be forced to respect him even more, to bow away from any preconceived notions they had about Cal’s ability to turn a low class Omega into a desirable mate.</p>
<p class="p1">Even without the aid of their rampant arousal pheromones, Jack was gorgeous enough to stand out. The soft pastel tone of his suit accentuated his piercing blue eyes and the golden yellow of his hair. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were pink and swollen, giving him an innocent, angelic look.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Cal stepped out of the cab parked at the roundabout in front of the grand hotel’s entrance. A bellhop held the door open as Cal helped Jack out of the car behind him. He leaned into Cal’s side, arms wrapped around his elbow for support as he stumbled forward on sore, trembling legs. Cal smirked, holding his head up high as he glided forward with his mate on his arm.</p>
<p class="p1">Lovejoy slipped the astonished cab driver an extra roll of cash with a quick apologetic look before grabbing their luggage and trailing behind Cal. The poor young Beta didn’t only have to listen to his passengers’ activities for the last three hours, but he’d probably have to power wash the whole car to get rid of their scent. With a scowl and a heavy sigh, he got back into the cab and drove off as impatient guests honked behind him and swerved into his spot.</p>
<p class="p1">Everyone in the hotel lobby turned their heads as Cal and Jack entered the building. Even the Beta behind the registration desk looked up from her log book and gaped at them over her glasses. Other Alphas, most of them complete strangers, looked over their shoulders or simply stared forward to get an eyeful of Jack. The Omega blushed and bowed his head to stare at the floor as every Alpha in the room ogled him shamelessly like they were starved bears in a circus and he was a slab of fresh meat. He sunk closer to Cal, feeling exposed. Cal rested his hand over Jack’s on his forearm, gently reassuring him.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack was far from reassured. He stared, wide-eyed down at the floor, muscles tensed and ready for flight. His skin felt too tight and his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Even his bonding scar prickled with the heat of at least a dozen sets of eyes scouring his body. Alphas breathed his scent in deeply, pupils dilating to black out their eyes; other Omegas either glared at him in envy or gaped in childlike curiosity. </p>
<p class="p1">Cal’s voice dulled to a distant hum as he collected their room key from the front desk. Jack could feel her eyes on him as she halfheartedly scribbled their names into the guest book. She was a Beta, which proved their pheromones were so strong that even Betas could sense it. Most Betas were uncomfortable with the unfamiliar scents of Alphas and Omegas. The only times their pheromones caught the attention of Betas was when they were extremely angry, afraid, or in the middle of a heat/rut. It was almost never a good sign.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal tossed the room key to Lovejoy, who had passed their bags off to a bell boy with a cart. They followed him into an elevator, parting the crowd as people slowed to a stop around them. No one joined them in the elevator, afraid to get too close to the newly mated couple. Consciously or not, all the other Alphas in the vicinity bowed away from Cal, clearing a path for him and his mate in submission. They all knew that in his state he could be too territorial to tolerate anyone near his Omega. No one wanted to provoke one of the richest men in attendance, much less have their throats ripped out.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack exhaled as soon as the elevator doors closed and they began their ascent to the tenth floor. He was grateful for the privacy. <em>Finally. </em>His head still spinning from the breath he’d been holding, he leaned back into Cal’s arms for support. Cal purred softly as Jack nuzzled against his chest. “You did good,” he cradled the Omega’s head gently and pulled him closer.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack beamed from the praise despite still being mortified. He sighed and squeezed his arms around Cal’s waist tighter as the elevator jolted to a stop and the doors opened. Luckily, the halls were empty. He was free from the hungry gazes of the country’s most affluent, at least for now.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal herded Jack into their room, which, thankfully, wasn’t too far down the hall. Their bags had made it up before them, resting in a neat arrangement next to the king sized bed. Jack sat on the edge of the bed, his arms wrapped tightly around himself, and kicked off his shoes. Cal shot him a quizzical look before grabbing one of his smaller bags and disappearing into the bathroom.</p>
<p class="p1">As soon as Jack heard water running in the bathroom, he laid back onto the bed and pulled his knees up to his chest. He fell asleep in seconds.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jack tries to be clever. It backfires.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally found my way back to this fic!!! The last few months I've been consumed with a new fandom, but now I'm back on the Dawsley train. </p><p>This chapter gets pretty kinky/dark (non-consensual BDSM, the works)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">When Jack woke up it was already evening. He groaned, turning over in the unfamiliar bed and squinting through the dark room. The heavy, royal purple curtains blocked out any light from outside, but one glance at the ornate clock at the other end of the room proved that it was already well past sunset.</p><p class="p1">With a heavy sigh, Jack sat up, throwing the blankets off of his scantily clad body in one swift motion. He barely remembered getting to the hotel room, let alone stripping down to his underwear. He still smelled vaguely of slick and excited pheromones, so clearly he hadn’t bathed since arriving. He huffed, realizing the “hysteria” had likely been an excuse to make his pheromones radiate from every pore in his body.</p><p class="p1">“Perverted old man,” he muttered, slipping down from the bed and padding across the carpeted floor to clean himself up in the bathroom.</p><p class="p1">He paused in the middle of the room, deciding to check the front door first, out of curiosity. As expected, it was locked, but he still grumbled to himself about being treated like a prisoner. By now, he should be used to it, but his stomach still dropped every time he woke up alone in a dark room, trapped like an exotic pet in a cage.</p><p class="p1">Once in the bathroom (which was still much larger and more ornate than anything he had seen in his life before Cal), he drew a bath and stripped out of his soiled underwear. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, and barely recognized the dewy-skinned, bright-eyed, golden-haired Omega he saw staring back at him. He had always been objectively beautiful, but never without a layer of sun tan and street grime clouding his porcelain skin, or slightly messy, coarse hair. Now he looked like a real first class Omega. The word <em>expensive</em> came to mind.</p><p class="p1">He touched his soft cheek, now lightly flushed from the steam of the hot water that began to fog up the mirror. He shook his head and looked away, turning off the faucet before the bathtub overflowed.</p><p class="p1">The hotel provided fancy soaps and shampoo in tiny bottles. It all smelled like coconuts and citrus, which he hoped would be enough to mask his heavy pheromones. He really had no idea what Cal wanted him to do here, but he’d expected to at least be forced to accompany him to dinner. Otherwise what was the point of his being here? But he couldn’t waste too much time worrying about the Alpha’s motives. He had already decided he could never fully understand the older man, and it was pointless to try. The Alpha simply enjoyed forcing him to bend to his will, just as he had with his Beta bride-to-be. And with her gone, Jack would have to shoulder the weight of the Alpha’s fickle temper alone.</p><p class="p1">After spending more than enough time cleaning up and thinking about the upcoming weekend, Jack emptied the tub and dried off. He had no idea what horrific wardrobe awaited him this time. There would non doubt be all sorts of flashy colors and patterns, and fabrics that barely did their job of covering anything.</p><p class="p1">Jack stepped out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. The lights were still off, and he assumed he was still alone until but a tall figure stepped out from the corner. He gasped and jumped back as the shadowy figure loomed over him. With one hand holding the towel up, he fumbled along the wall for a light switch.</p><p class="p1">“Oh, it’s you,” he grumbled when the lights flickered on and the suited Beta blinked back at him.</p><p class="p1">Lovejoy grimaced, poorly concealing his irritation. “I was sent up here to check on you,” he explained.</p><p class="p1">Jack crossed his arms over his chest. “Okay,” he snapped. “Well, I’m alive,”</p><p class="p1">The Beta grunted, “I see you’ve bathed,”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, because Cal decided to make me cum all over myself on the ride over here. I was filthy. I don’t care if he intended for me to—“</p><p class="p1">“Yes, whatever,” the impatient man interrupted. “I just came to let you know that you can order whatever you like for dinner from the room service menu since you slept through dinner. Cal decided it would be best if he wait until tomorrow morning to introduce you,”</p><p class="p1">“Hm,” Jack nodded. So all of the car shenanigans really were for nothing? Figured. Cal probably just wanted to keep himself entertained.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll leave you now,” Lovejoy sniffed, eyeing the half-naked Omega.</p><p class="p1">Jack stared at the Beta icily until he departed. As soon as the door shut he groaned and sat down on the edge of the bed, bored and annoyed. He didn’t feel hungry, but he grabbed the room service menu off of the bedside table and looked it over anyway. His untrained eye noticed the obscene prices first, instinctively losing his appetite. He knew he could order anything, maybe even make Cal pay for the most expensive things on the menu, but he wasn’t in the mood to play along with Cal’s games tonight.</p><p class="p1">His suitcases were left neatly by the door, completely untouched. He tossed the menu aside and flopped down on the bed, staring up at the tule canopy that was draped over the tall bedposts. Everything about this room felt so lifeless, like he was in a magazine photograph. With a depressed sigh, he sat back up and stalked over to the suitcases to bring them closer to the bed and dressers.</p><p class="p1">Just as he was about to carry the suitcases back with him, he glanced at the door and remembered. The door had clicked shut when Lovejoy left, but there had been no second click of a lock. It was possible he just hadn’t heard it, or that it was just quiet, but there was no harm in checking. Jack set the suitcases back down and walked up to the door, apprehensively placing his hand over the handle.</p><p class="p1">He gasped when the doorknob turned and he was able to push the door open. The warm light from the hallway reached his eyes before he remembered that he was still wearing nothing but a towel, and he let the door swing shut again. A smirk played on his lips as he stepped back from the door. The idiot manservant had forgotten to lock him in again. Big mistake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">After nearly forty minutes of sorting through the flamboyant clothes that were packed for him, Jack found what may have been the sluttiest outfit he could put together. He put on a pair of shiny gold shorts, which were tight enough to show the curve of his ass and short enough to squeeze his thighs and waist in all the right places, and a wispy white button up shirt that was thin enough to show his pink nipples underneath.</p><p class="p1">He glanced at himself in the floor-length mirror and grinned mischievously. He looked like an escort. An expensive escort. And he was ready to make someone regret not locking his hotel room door, and another someone regret bringing him here in the first place.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Jack wandered into the hallway, careful to avoid being seen by any other guests. He had no idea where he was going or what he’d do when he got there, but once he was in the safety of the elevator by himself, he relaxed a little bit. Chuckling to himself, he pressed the button to the lobby, his stomach fluttering in excitement as the lift began carrying him down the next fifteen floors.</p><p class="p1">The lobby wasn’t nearly as busy as it had been when they’d arrived, and for that Jack was thankful. He snuck past the doorman, who was too busy on the telephone to notice the skimpy-clothed Omega run across the floor.</p><p class="p1">The first floor was where the events were held, that much Jack knew. This hotel was so big, though, he had no way of knowing which of the rooms Cal would be in. He passed by at least ten different events, none looking likely, until he reached the grand ballroom. He stopped in front of the doors, listening to glasses clinking and music playing on the other side. He took a deep breath, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and opened one door just enough to slip inside.</p><p class="p1">The ballroom was heavily decorated, in dim lighting, with a live band playing classy, yet upbeat music on a low stage. Suited waiters carried trays with glasses of champagne for mingling guests, who stood in small groups, chatting and laughing as they drank. Jack snuck past the frivolous Alphas and Betas, earning a few confused looks, but only being shrugged off. There was a bar at the back of the room, where the waiters came to replenish their stocks of free drinks.</p><p class="p1">A few male Alphas sat at the bar, talking and laughing loudly. When Jack tried to squeeze past them, he earned a shout. He froze in his tracks and turned to face the red-faced Alpha who whistled at him, putting on a cheesy, innocent smile.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, darlin’, you lost?” the man asked, his buddies giggling as they eyed Jack’s body like he was a fresh cut of meat. He felt their stares like pinpricks all over his skin, but resisted the urge to cover himself up.</p><p class="p1">“Excuse me?” he asked, his voice higher than usual. He blinked and smiled more, playing dumb, even though his heart was racing.</p><p class="p1">“You on break or somethin’?” another man asked, in between puffs of his cigar.</p><p class="p1">“Mmhm,” Jack nodded, stepping back.</p><p class="p1">“Better get back in there, baby. Maybe I’ll give you a nice, <em>big</em> tip,” the first man winked.</p><p class="p1">Jack’s stomach churned, but he swallowed down his nausea and kept smiling. As soon as he could, he bolted through the door behind him.</p><p class="p1">His relief was short lived. On the other side of that door was clearly the gentleman’s parlor. Set with half-naked Omegas much like himself. Of course, this is what they had meant. They thought he was one of the Omega servers. <em>Oh, god,</em> he thought in a panic. At least he blended in, but he wasn’t necessarily in the safest place to blend into. He had to get back out, and soon. But he couldn’t let too many others see him.</p><p class="p1">He bit his lip and moved forward slowly, his mind racing to come up with a plan. He headed toward what looked like the backstage area, where the Omega servers were likely to convene and take their breaks. It was no doubt his safest option.</p><p class="p1">Once behind the curtain, he sighed in relief. He had been right, the other Omegas were gathered back there, either passing through or sitting in small groups. Jack slumped against the wall where there weren’t too many people to see him. He tried to catch his breath and relax enough to come up with an escape plan. Forget trying to crash Cal’s party, he just wanted to get out of here.</p><p class="p1">“Hey, is it your break, bitch?” an Alpha’s voice boomed. Jack looked up to see a fat-faced Alpha marching towards him, thick brows furrowed in anger.</p><p class="p1">“Um, I—“ Jack started, standing up straight and holding up his hands, but the Alpha grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the entrance to the stage.</p><p class="p1">“No—wait—“ Jack started, trying to pull his wrist away from the Alpha’s firm grasp.</p><p class="p1">“What’s your problem, whore? You wanna get fired?” the Alpha turned red in the face and huffed, gripping Jack’s wrist even tighter until he hissed in pain.</p><p class="p1">“Please, there’s been a misunderstanding, I’m not—<em>ow!</em>” Jack was cut off by a harsh slap to the cheek. It was loud enough that the other Omegas backstage quieted and stared in fear.</p><p class="p1">“Get back to work!” the Alpha barked at them. They hurried out before he could do or say anything else.</p><p class="p1">Jack rubbed his cheek, still shocked. “I—I’m—“ he tried to explain, now too desperate to keep up his facade. If he explained that he was Caledon Hockley’s Omega they would surely let him go.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t care what you say you are, when you’re working for me, you’re nothing but a whore. Understand?” the Alpha crowded Jack into a wall, growling barely an inch away from his face.</p><p class="p1">Jack whimpered, the Alpha’s scent burning his throat and making his eyes water. All he could do was nod and try to flatten his body against the wall. The Alpha leaned in to sniff him, and he turned his head away.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t recognize you,” the Alpha muttered suspiciously. He grabbed Jack’s chin and forced him to look straight at him, squinting as he tried and failed to identify his features. “You new?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“Mm,” Jack’s lip quivered. He didn’t know how to answer, because no matter what he said it would be wrong, but the Alpha made it clear that he wouldn’t listen to his actual explanation. He didn’t want to be hit again.</p><p class="p1">“What’s that, darlin’?” the Alpha asked, getting even closer.</p><p class="p1">Jack whined as the heavy Alpha’s weight pressed against him. His scent was thick and foul, and he bit his lip to try and keep from retching. “Please,” he whimpered pitifully. He hated the way he sounded, so helpless and weak.</p><p class="p1">A clammy hand crushed his windpipe and shoved his head against the wall. “Stop being such a disobedient brat,” the Alpha snarled. “I think you need to be put back in your place, <em>pet</em>,”</p><p class="p1">“No…” Jack whined as the strange Alpha slid another sweaty hand up his shirt. He recoiled as much as he could, but there was nowhere to run. His whimpers grew louder and higher in pitch as he became more distressed.</p><p class="p1">“You better shut up, bitch,” the Alpha warned. “Or I’ll have to shut you up myself,” he lifted his hand and Jack cried out, cowering against the wall, but nothing happened.</p><p class="p1">The Alpha shouted out as he was dragged back. Jack opened his eyes just in time to see the gross old man get punched in the face by a taller, younger Alpha. The dark-haired Alpha growled as the old man fell to the ground and tried to scramble away.</p><p class="p1">“What the—!” he cursed, hands flying to his bloody nose. “What’s your problem, mister? Security!” he stammered.</p><p class="p1">The other Alpha balled his fists, towering over the other on the floor. “Go ahead and call security, you fucking pig,” he growled, his voice deeper and barely recognizable. His arms trembled with rage and the urge to pummel the Alpha who dared touch his Omega into the ground.</p><p class="p1">Two security guards came running in seconds later. Even they hesitated when they saw the Alpha’s feral expression.</p><p class="p1">“What’s the problem, sir?” one officer asked in a shaky voice.</p><p class="p1">“I walked in on this man molesting <em>my</em> Omega,” Cal explained, still seething with rage.</p><p class="p1">The security guards looked to the Alpha on the floor and to the terrified Omega slumped against the wall. “We’re so sorry, sir,” they groveled, reaching for the Alpha on the floor so they could handcuff him.</p><p class="p1">“Hey! Wait! Stop! I’m just trying to run my business here, you understand that don’t you? I didn’t know he was yours, I just—“</p><p class="p1">“Shut up!” Cal roared.</p><p class="p1">The officers dragged the complaining Alpha out of the room, and only then did Cal stop growling.</p><p class="p1">“How did you get out?” he demanded. It wasn’t the soothing voice Jack had hoped to hear from his Alpha.</p><p class="p1">“I—he—the door was unlocked,” Jack stammered, knees quaking. “I’m sorry,” he added, his chest tight with urgency. He could still smell the Alpha’s anger and it made him want to drop to his knees and grovel for forgiveness. But he was still too shaken to move.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t fucking care how sorry you are,” Cal snapped. “What on earth were you thinking?”</p><p class="p1">Jack couldn’t answer. He wanted to cry like a dumb, weak Omega, but he wouldn’t let himself. Not now. He huffed, biting his lip hard and hugging his knees to his chest. He still couldn’t look at Cal, in fear of facing the anger and disappointment in his Alpha’s eyes. He hated that he cared so much, which only made tears of frustration burn his eyes.</p><p class="p1">“Ugh, fucking hell,” Cal hissed, rubbing the bridge of his nose like he had a headache. “I leave you alone for <em>one</em> night,”</p><p class="p1">“Lovejoy left the fucking door unlocked,” Jack sniffled.</p><p class="p1">Cal gaped at the crumpled Omega on the floor. After all this time, and everything he put him through, he still had the <em>audacity</em> to be such a brat.</p><p class="p1">“I’m clearly too easy on you,” Cal pondered out loud. He shook his head and chuckled in impatient frustration. “Stand up,” he barked.</p><p class="p1">Jack rolled his eyes and rose to his feet, only to be slapped across the face again without warning. “Why?” he groaned, rubbing his sore cheek.</p><p class="p1">“That’s for rolling your eyes,” Cal said shortly. “If you think that’s bad, wait until you get the rest of your punishment,” he grabbed Jack’s wrist and dragged him through the emptying ballroom and back into the hall, where he switched to leading Jack with a firm hand around the back of his neck, a known Omegean pressure point.</p><p class="p1">“I should collar you, maybe even get a leash, too, since you behave like an ill-trained dog,” he said through a clenched jaw while they rode the elevator up fifteen stories.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">Cal shoved Jack into the room, locking the door behind them, before backing him against the bed and pushing him onto the mattress. Jack tried to scramble to the middle of the bed, but Cal caught his ankles and pulled him back to the edge.</p><p class="p1">“What are you wearing?” he scoffed, nostrils flaring as he surveyed the Omega’s skimpy outfit.</p><p class="p1">“Just the clothes <em>you</em> packed for me,” Jack countered.</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t pack for you, and even if I did, that’s not permission to dress like a slut and go into a room full of drunk Alphas, Jesus Jack, <em>what is wrong with you</em>?” Cal’s words ran together as his voice rose.</p><p class="p1">Jack almost rolled his eyes again, but stopped himself, his cheek already burning in anticipation. He stared down at the bed, where he was on his back, propping himself up on his elbows.</p><p class="p1">“This rebellious streak has to end,” Cal said, standing up and knocking his own suitcase over to begin digging through it. Jack watched, holding his breath. There was no escaping now.</p><p class="p1">“Lay on your stomach and spread your arms and legs out,” Cal ordered. Jack hesitated, but did as he was told. He could hear chains rattling, and straps tightening to the bed posts. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes. He had an idea of what was about to happen, and he didn’t like it.</p><p class="p1">The next thing he knew there were rough hands pulling his shorts off, and then his shirt, ripping the fabric in haste. Then a leather strap wrapped around one ankle, then the next, and then two more were applied to his wrists, leaving him spread eagle on the bed. What was this about? Was Cal going to fuck him like this? He could handle that, maybe even enjoy it a little. He smirked to himself, carefully concealing it by burying his face in the comforter.</p><p class="p1">Cal walked back over to the suitcase, shuffled around for something else, and then stood at the foot of the bed. It was quiet for a few long seconds, but just as Jack was beginning to wonder if he should say something, something whipped through the air and came down hard against his backside with a deafening smack.</p><p class="p1">He screamed and balled his fists, shifting his hips to try and escape the pain. It took him until the second hit to realize that he was being paddled. He felt like a schoolboy receiving a punishment from a nasty teacher, because just like children, Omegas were often physically punished for being disobedient. Paddling or flogging an unruly Omega was not only common, it was encouraged. How had he not anticipated this?</p><p class="p1">By the fifth smack to his ass, his tears left a wet spot on the comforter. By the tenth, he was wailing in pain. By the fifteenth, he was begging for it to stop, his ass and thighs bright red and bruised.</p><p class="p1">“I don’t know if you’ve learned your lesson, pet,” Cal sighed. “How can I be sure, hm?”</p><p class="p1">“Alpha…p-please,” Jack hiccuped.</p><p class="p1">“Two more,” Cal said after pretending to think about it.</p><p class="p1">Two turned into three, which turned into five. An even twenty. Jack was panting and shaking, still sobbing quietly into the bed.</p><p class="p1">The paddle was finally tossed aside and Cal sat on the edge of the bed next to his wrecked Omega. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy punishing the brat. He touched the Omega’s calf gently, and shushed him when he jolted and tensed beneath his fingers. “Have you learned your lesson now?” he asked.</p><p class="p1">“Y-yes, Alpha, I’ll b-be g-good, I pr-promise,” Jack sobbed.</p><p class="p1">“There, there. It’s all over now,” Cal stroked his back until he calmed down and caught his breath. “You did very well,”</p><p class="p1">The soft praise made Jack cry even harder, now wracked with guilt on top of the fear and the pain. His wrist and ankle cuffs were released and his limp body was scooped into the Alpha’s lap.</p><p class="p1">“Hush, baby, just don’t run away from me again. I was worried sick when I came up here and you were gone. And what if I hadn’t, hm? That filthy old man would’ve touched you even more,”</p><p class="p1">“I was so—so sc-scared,” Jack hiccuped, grabbing handfuls of the Alpha’s shirt and burying his face in his neck.</p><p class="p1">Cal cradled the Omega’s trembling body closer to his chest and nuzzled his soft hair, letting him scent him until he calmed down again.</p><p class="p1">“Breathe, darling,” he cooed, rubbing the Omega’s back.</p><p class="p1">“I wanna go home,” Jack whimpered.</p><p class="p1">Cal sighed. “I was really hoping to show you off this weekend, but I don’t know if I can take any more chances,”</p><p class="p1">Jack shook his head and clung to his Alpha even tighter. Luckily, the Alpha’s mind was already made up. They would leave in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Overcome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rose finally makes an appearance, and Jack learns some disturbing things about his fate.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I didn't expect this chapter to be this depressing, but here we are lol. I promise, the issues brought up will be resolved, though, and Rose isn't the bad guy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">There was barely anything to pack, since they were already leaving so soon after they’d arrived. The pesky Beta manservant surely got a harsh word from Cal, which was one of the only few pleasures Jack had. Otherwise, he was quiet, sore, and irritable. There was no way he could escape the Alpha, who kept a close eye on him at all times, if not a hand around the nape of his neck like a collar.</p>
<p class="p1">“There’s a cab ready for you outside the lobby,” the Beta said in his usual hollow tone, shifting his eyes over to glare in Jack’s direction. Jack returned the expression, wondering if he could ever convince Cal to let the crotchety old man retire.</p>
<p class="p1">“Great. Come, then,” Cal stood up and extended a gloved hand to Jack. Jack’s expression didn’t change, and he made a point not to look the Alpha in the eyes. It would only make him angry.</p>
<p class="p1">He winced as he stood up, his backside still raw and sore from his punishment. He bit his lip and looked down to the floor, not wanting Cal to see that he was still hurting. Of course, he knew. There was no way he could take such a heavy punishment and <em>not</em> be hurting the next day. All the sweet-smelling lotion in the world wouldn’t cure the puffy welts on his ass and thighs, only time could.</p>
<p class="p1">Luckily, he was dressed in a loose, floor-length skirt and another loose top like the one he’d worn the night before, only tucked into the waistband of the high-waisted skirt this time. The shirt was unbuttoned down to the middle of his sternum, showing off the soft skin of his chest. When he’d tried to button it all the way up, Cal stopped him, saying something about being too pretty to hide. It made him want to retch, but he bit his tongue and didn’t make a sound.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal kept one hand firmly around the nape of Jack’s neck, guiding him down the hall like a dog on a tight leash. Every time the Omega moved too fast, he dug his fingers into the sides of his neck, putting pressure on his scent glands and sensitive bonding scar. Slick trickled down Jack’s thighs every time his mark was squeezed, and by the time they made it into the lift his legs were trembling like a doe.</p>
<p class="p1">The only reward he got for behaving was a gentle hand on his waist, holding him against the Alpha’s firm body as the lift descended down to the lobby. The Beta, who stood next to them holding all of their luggage, glared at Jack out of the corner of his eye. Jack avoided him altogether, pretending the brutish man didn’t exist just as everyone else did. Instead, he glared at the elevator doors ahead of him, as if willing them to open again.</p>
<p class="p1">When the lift stopped and the doors finally opened, Jack was nudged forward with a knee to his backside. He yelped in pain, but didn’t dare move away from his Alpha. An insincere apology later, he was once again being led forward like a pet.</p>
<p class="p1">People were looking, as hard as they tried not to make it obvious. Jack’s eyes darted around the room, trying not to make eye contact with anyone, but it was impossible to escape the side-eyed stares and concealed whispers directed at him. He gave up and stared at the floor, which was polished enough that he could see his mortified expression staring back at him. Frustrated tears burned his eyes and he bit his lip to keep himself under control. <em>Why did it have to be like this? </em></p>
<p class="p1">Seconds later he was led out the front door, away from the majority of the onlookers. He reminded himself that in just a few hours he would be home. A few more hours of awkward silence and uncomfortably sitting on his sore bottom, and then he could lock himself in his room forever.</p>
<p class="p1">Those plans were crushed almost immediately. He made the mistake of looking up at just the right (or wrong) time. The blood drained from his face the second he met an opposing pair of sea-green eyes across the street. In another lifetime he might have been relieved, or excited, to see the breathtaking Beta. But not like this. Not now. He looked away and silently begged her not to approach, but his heart dropped into his stomach when he heard the familiar falsetto voice call out his name.</p>
<p class="p1">“<em>Fuck</em>,”</p>
<p class="p1">The Alpha squeezed Jack’s neck so tight he almost choked, and yanked him back against his chest as if he were a human shield. The Omega made a pathetic noise as he gasped for air. Cal loosened his grip and muttered more curses under his breath.</p>
<p class="p1">“Where’s that fucking car?” he hissed, craning his neck to look down the street, purposefully avoiding the fiery-haired Beta who was now <em>running</em> towards them.</p>
<p class="p1">Jack whined and pressed himself closer to Cal, even though it was still the last place he wanted to be. “Just take me home,” he begged pitifully, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my bastard fiancé and the Omega he stole right from under my nose,”</p>
<p class="p1">Cal rolled his eyes and clenched his jaw in disdain. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s waist and pulled him against his side, holding the Omega’s wavering frame still.</p>
<p class="p1">“I thought you might be here,” Rose sneered, glaring daggers at the Alpha behind Jack.</p>
<p class="p1">“What a lovely surprise,” Cal said flatly. “Unfortunately, we’re on our way out, so—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Where’s your cab, then?” Rose asked, putting a hand on her hip and dramatically squinting into the parking lot. “Uh oh, looks like they’re all tied up,” she smirked.</p>
<p class="p1">“What did you—“</p>
<p class="p1">“Sir, I don’t know what happened, but all the cabs are—<em>you?</em>” the Beta manservant jogged back over to them, still carrying an entire weekend's worth of luggage. His face was flushed and sweat glistened over his skin. In any other circumstance Jack would’ve loved to see the asshole in such disarray.</p>
<p class="p1">Rose shrugged, feigning ignorance. “I have no idea,”</p>
<p class="p1">“If you have something to say, just say it. Now’s really not a good time for games,” Cal snapped.</p>
<p class="p1">Rose gave him a warning glare. “I wouldn’t have to do this much if you’d answer my calls, or write back to me, or <em>anything. </em>Don’t you think I deserve to know how my husband-to-be and Omega-should-be are doing?” she said venomously.</p>
<p class="p1">“This doesn’t concern you anymore,” Cal said, even though he knew that wouldn’t stop her.</p>
<p class="p1">“Sure it does,” she argued. “If you still want me to uphold my end of our deal, that is,” she added, shifting her eyes in Jack’s direction.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal stiffened and pulled Jack closer to his side, but didn’t answer. Jack peeked up at his Alpha. His eyes were sharp with anger and his lips were set in a tight line. He glanced back at Rose, who was standing in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest expectantly.</p>
<p class="p1">“What deal?” Jack finally asked in a quiet voice.</p>
<p class="p1">“Oh, my,” Rose pretended to be shocked. “He didn’t tell you?”</p>
<p class="p1">Jack looked up at Cal, who looked like he was going to burst a vein in his neck. “No,” he said.</p>
<p class="p1">“Well, isn’t that odd,” Rose sighed. “When were you planning to tell him, then? I guess I should apologize for ruining the surprise,”</p>
<p class="p1">“What haven’t you told me?” Jack asked, finding his voice.</p>
<p class="p1">Cal moved his hand back up to Jack’s nape, threatening to force him back into submission via the cursed Omegean pressure point. Jack shut his mouth, but knew he was due to learn the truth now either way.</p>
<p class="p1">“My whole purpose in this arrangement was to give Cal an Alpha child, and secure my own family financially. If I back out, there’s even fewer chances of him finding another <em>purebred</em> Beta to <em>breed</em>, and then poof, there goes his entire bloodline,” she explained, a look of sadistic pleasure crossing over her face. “So instead of marrying, I’m just going to give him what he needs and then be off with my money. So I won’t have to get in the way of such a <em>darling</em> little Alpha/Omega bond,” she added, emphasizing the word ‘Omega’ like it was a slur. Jack flinched at her tone, and the disgusting inferences she made.</p>
<p class="p1">“That’s not…is that…?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rose nodded. “I’m afraid so, honey. But on the bright side, you get to be a cozy little Omega housewife and raise a perfect little Alpha son or daughter now,”</p>
<p class="p1">Jack shook his head until he felt faint. “I’m not…I’m not taking care of <em>your</em> kid now,” he scoffed. He looked up to Cal for help, but the Alpha wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Right? That’s insane. You wouldn’t…make me…” he trailed off as he realized Cal wasn’t going to agree with him. “No,” he shook his head again, still disbelieving.</p>
<p class="p1">“What’s wrong, Jack? I thought you liked kids?”</p>
<p class="p1">“It’s not even mine!” he snapped. “We’re <em>paying</em> you for <em>your </em>baby now, and I’m just supposed to be okay with that?”</p>
<p class="p1">People started to look in their direction and Cal put his arm around Jack’s shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. Jack shrugged him off. “I never wanted to be your Omega and I don’t want to <em>mother</em> your fucking kid,” he shouted at both of them.</p>
<p class="p1">“Darling, just calm down. It’s not as bad as it sounds, I promise—“</p>
<p class="p1">“What do you mean ‘it’s not as bad as it sounds’?” Jack raised his voice even further, backing away when Cal tried to reach for him. “How are you okay with this?” he turned to Rose with tears in his eyes. “It’s <em>your</em> baby, how are you okay with this?”</p>
<p class="p1">Rose gaped, not expecting as dramatic a reaction as this. She clearly didn’t know just how little power Jack had in this entire situation. Her mother had convinced her it was his fault for seducing the rich, older Alpha in order to get the comfortable lifestyle he’d always dreamed of. In all her anger, she’d actually believed it. In the months they had been apart, she’d been fuming thinking of how the conniving little street Omega had played her. And how quick her heartless Alpha fiancé was to fall for his whims.</p>
<p class="p1">“Fuck, I-I’m sorry,” she stammered, her throat going dry as she realized the mistake she’d made. Why had she ever listened to her mother anyway?</p>
<p class="p1">“No you’re not,” Cal barked.</p>
<p class="p1">She stared ahead, defeated, as Cal pulled the broken Omega into his arms and scented him until he calmed down. He was completely unable to resist, going lax in Cal’s arms the second he pressed his wrist under his nose.</p>
<p class="p1">As a Beta, she would never understand the power one’s pheromones had on members of the opposite secondary gender. She knew of it, but never truly believed just how serious it was until she saw it happening right in front of her. It seemed like the Omegas in her social circle were just as whipped as the Betas, and of course, they were if that was the only life they knew. She felt relieved and sickened to know that she would never be a slave to her own biology the way Jack was. A bite mark on her neck wouldn’t make her entire body betray her for the rest of her life.</p>
<p class="p1">Without another word, Rose turned and ran away. She didn’t want to see either of them again. Not for a long time at least. All she could do was accept her guilt for leading Jack into such a horrendous trap, while she got out almost scot-free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>